The Void
by TururuTheSeer
Summary: When the Hinatas vanish, leaving the air reeking of foul play, Keroro and his platoon must leap into a world of darkness to find them and bring them home. But when horrifying truths are revealed and terrors beyond imagination begin to take form, it's obvious that their chances of survival are being shaved down by the second...
1. Authors Warning

**_This story contains massive amounts of gore, suicidal thoughts, and insanity. Some sexual actions here and there, along with a few characters from the RPG horror games "Mad Father" and "Corpse Party" _**

**_Also contains spoilers for these two games, if you wish to play them, don't read this until you finish_**

**_I believe these two games take place in the same universe, along with this anime, Sgt Frog. so that's why I made them intertwine. Also, I made it so it explains some of the story, like behind the scenes of what really happened in these games. _**

**_Think carefully before you go one._**


	2. Prologue

The ticking of a clock mounted onto the wall by nail and thread echoed sharply into a certain someones dream, a dream of foreboding darkness and fear.

Some may call it a nightmare, but there was no real word to describe the pain of this dream. Mostly because the dream fled from the mind and memory at the slightest hint of light that seeped through an opening eyelid.

With nothing to recall on, the one who had once fallen victim to the terrors of darkness will walk away and through their daily lives without a single memory of the night before to ponder about.

So when this certain someone awoke in cold sweat his mind, foggy with sleep, couldn't figure out why his heart was pounding so hard it could have easily jumped out of his chest. So he simply dismissed it, like everyone else in existence.

But what no one knows is that these dreams are not evil...

Their signs...

Warnings...

Prophecies...

visions of what is to come...

but thanks to the empty static that these dreams leave behind... We are always unprepared...

Unprepared... For the foreboding darkness...


	3. The First of Terrors

The adorable squeak of tiny feet hitting the ground could be heard as something raced through the brightly lit hallways, repetivly cursing under heavy breathing and gasps for air.

Meanwhile, more squeaking could be heard in another room as something else seemed to be pacing back and forth, eyes narrowed and teeth bared at the air in front of him.

suddenly, the door to this room flew open, bashing against the wall from the force, making a scratch in the concrete wall.

The one that was pacing looked at the one who had opened the door, and made a beeline to him, the adorable squeaking now a violent stomping that shook all of the furniture in the room.

"E-Eeek!" the one who had just came in backed up with his hands out in front of him "w-wait Giroro! L-let me explain!"

"Fuck your explanations!" The one called Giroro snarled and grabbed the other by the neck with his tough battle fit hands, cutting off his air and making him gasp and choke "This is the fourth time this week you've forgotten about our invasion meetings!"

"Kukuku... The sixth" a voice from behind corrected the enraged Giroro.

Giroro looked back to see the one who had corrected him was leaning back in his chair, tinkering with a tiny object that had wires spilling out from a hole he had made with a screwdriver.

"Even more reason to kill him!" Giroro snarled

"please Giroro, put him down he can't breath"

everyone, including the guy who was currently being strangled, jumped and looked at the speaker, obviously everyone had forgotten that he had been in the room.

While the speaker cringed and looked down at the table he sat in front of, another spoke up "if sarge dies, then we're going to have to follow Kururus orders"

Giroro instantly froze and let go of him, letting him gasp for air and fall over

"Kuku" Kururu laughed again and kept on tinkering with the thing he held in his hands "are you really that afraid of me Giro-"

he was cut off by a sudden rumbling in the ground, it was soft, but it could still be felt.

the one who called the newcomer "sarge" jumped up "w-what is that?" he cried and looked at the ground.

Before anyone could provide an answer, the light started to dim, and the rumbling slowly grew more fierce. soon the entire room seemed to be bouncing up and down, making furniture go flying into the air.

"G-get under the table!" The one who was forgotten yelled as he dodged a flying chair.

But before anyone could so much as take a step towards the table, there was a loud _snap_ and the room went pitch black. a second after, there was a massive crash and glass flew everywhere. The light fixture that had once been on the ceiling was now on the table.

Right after that, the ceiling started to give away, large chunks of asphalt and ceiling tile began to hurtle down and smash against the floor, massive amounts of dust went up and into the air and stung everyone's eyes.

Soon the floor of the room above them began to give away to, sending even more rubble down upon them.

The earth itself seemed to be roaring at them, shaking so much that all of the rooms in their massive underground base were collapsing one by one. Earth from the world above began falling into the room these five were now trapped in, bringing even more destruction with it.


	4. Descending From The Rubble

The one that had been called "sarge" groaned and tried to move, the rumbling had stopped long after he had lost consciousness, he tried to raise his head to find something was holding it down, but it wasn't a peice of concrete. He reached up with a sore arm and touched it, it was warm and smooth...

"someone's... Laying on me?" He thought and opened an eye slowly and tried to sit up again, the warm bodies weight suddenly vanished and he could feel a hand push against his back and help him sit up.

"G-Guys... He's... Awake..." Someone coughed out.

"K-Keroro?" someone else said and gently shook him by the shoulder "Sargent?"

Keroro opened his other eye and looked around, he was under the table along with his four other comrades, who all looked scratched and beat up, but other then that, unharmed.

Keroro coughed and rubbed the back of his head "ngh... Wh... What... Happened?"

"There was an earthquake..." Giroro said "I think you got hit in the head because Dororo found you unconscious while things were still falling apart..."

"Eh? Dororo?" He looked at the one who was forgotten right before the earthquake. "Yes... Right as I moved you a bunch of ceiling fell right where you had been before, your lucky I got to you in time"

Keroro sluggishly nodded, his vison still a tiny bit hazy.

the one who had called Keroro sarge squealed and hugged giroros arm as the ground began rumbling again, but it only lasted for a second.

Giroro pushed him away "Relax Tamama, it's just an aftershock"

"kuku, wow Giroro, for a while I thought you were just a muscle head, but lookie here you know things"

Giroro turned onto the sadistic basterd and gave him a good whack on the back of the head "shut it!" He spat.

"Oohhh~ that hurt so good~ do it again Giroro Kuuuuuuun~" Kururu slurred and started laughing again.

Giroro was about to stuff a cherry bomb down Kururus throat when Dororo stepped in between them "I-I think we have something more important to think about..." He looked at the damage the earthquake had caused.

Keroro looked at the rubble and tried to stand, his legs were shaking violently, making it more dificult then it should have been to stumble out from under the table and veiw the damage more clearly.

Concrete chunks covered everything, most of the dust had settled but a good bunch still mingled with the air. Keroro looked up to see the ceiling was not as stable as he would have hoped, there was a massive hole in the center and other areas were cracked quite badly.

Through the big hole he could see up many levels, and a tiny dot of sunlight showed that the ground above had caved in along with their base.

Keroro squinted his eyes as that dot started to grow smaller and smaller.

"am... am I imagining things?" He thought as the dot vanished all together. He looked at his comrades to see them struggling out from under the table after him.

Keroro staggered as there was another rumble. But this time it was different, it felt like it was coming from above...

"IDIOT!" Someone yelled and crashed into him from the side, making him screech with surprise that was cut off by a loud _crash_ and a _shhhhh_ sound.

Keroro covered his eyes as a bunch of tiny hard things pelted him and whoever had tackled him.

After the noise faded away he looked up to see Giroro hovering over him "you moron!" he growled "use your head!"

Keroro looked past him and saw a massive mound of dirt resting right underneath the massive hole in the ceiling and right were he was standing just a few seconds prior to now.

"K-Keroro!" Dororo and Tamama veered around the dirt pile and rushed to his side "a-are you ok sarge?! You were almost buried alive!"

still a bit dazed, he nodded and let Giroro haul him to his feet "this is no time to be careless! We're not out into the clear yet!" He yelled like a drill Sargent and began to storm over to the door, where oddly enough, there was nothing blocking it.

upon opening it revealed what was left of a dark and musty hallway, shattered lights lay everywhere and it was completely impossible to walk in a strait line. They slowly trudged through the wreckage, avoiding sharp objects that threatened to slice open their feet and legs.

The portal they used to get to the outside world was destroyed, buried under masses of concrete and dry wall. The only way out was a risky climb up a staircase littered with glass and metal shards from support beams that failed to support.

Everyone was breathing heavily by the time they reached the top, Giroro, who was in front, forced open the door that led to the basement of a house, the basement was surprisingly stable, the floor and ceiling had not caved in but broken items and furniture littered the ground making the walk out as hard as ever.

"D-do you think the Hinatas are ok?" Tamama asked as they neared the latter that led upstairs.

"kukukuuu... After an earthquake with that kind of magnitude? Their house should be in pieces"

Keroro gulped as he began climbing up to the trapdoor that separated him from the new destruction that he would be facing.

"Fuyuki... please be ok..." He thought as he grabbed the handle of the trapdoor and pushed up.


	5. The Dragon And The Princess

Keroro stared at the scene in front of himself, his jaw hanging loose and his eyes wider then ever before. Giroro was pushing up against his rear "hey! Move it you idiot!" He yelled and kept on pushing.

"It's... Gone..."

"What?"

Giroro forcefully pushed Keroro out of the opening and climbed up after him. He froze at what he saw, his eyes even wider then Keroros.

Where there was once a whole two story building, there was now an empty lot and nothing more. The ground greatly disturbed and pipes sticking out everywhere, it was as if the entire house had just gotten up and walked away.

Keroro looked at everyone as they came up "w-wheres the house?" He chocked out "w-where's the Hinatas?"

Dororo looked around "K-Koyuki was in the house when I came in for the meeting..."

Tamama gulped "s-so was Momaka..."

"Where did it go?!" Giroro yelled "I-It couldn't have just flown away!"

"Kukuku... that appears to be the case..." Kururu frowned slightly, then started laughing as if someone had said something amusing.

"You think this is funny?!" Tamama looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pretty much! Kuku!"

"The Hinatas might be in danger! How do you find humor in that?!"

"the thought of them screaming in terror makes me giddy, brat!"

"enough!" Giroro walked in between them "we have other things to worry about!"

"yes, like finding the house" Dororo looked up at the sky, as if he thought it would fall down from the sky any second now.

"Yessss... Yesssssss... Find the house~"

everyone blinked and looked at Keroro "wh-what did you say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything" Keroro looked at Giroro "was that you?"

"Me? No... Dororo?"

Dororo shook his head "I didn't say anything like that"

just as Dororo finished speaking, a sudden chill shot up everyone's spines, the air started to grow heavy. Not with himudity, but what felt like pure, indescribable dread.

Keroro shuddered and looked around "wh... What?"

"what Indeed..."

Dororo whipped around, his katana unsheathed, Giroro materialized a gun and held it out, ready to shoot anything that came near "who's there?" he comanded.

"you think blades and bullets can harm me? Ohhohohohooo..." a mocking voice, cold as ice, seemed to echo around them. A thick, black, hazy fog started to form in the sky, blocking out the sunlight slightly and casting a shade over the empty plot.

Keroro shrieked as something even colder then the voice itself placed a skimming touch onto his shoulder, Dororo and Giroro wiped around and pointed their weapons in the direction of Keroro.

Keroro sprang away from whatever touched him and turned around to see a black spot in the ground, about as long as five Keronians. everyone backed away from it as it looked like it was stirring.

"th-that thing is moving!" Tamama squeaked "That thing is d-defiantly moving!"

Everyone watched in horrific awe as a black mound started to rise out of the spot, radiating the startling scent of blood and ice as it formed two red eyes and a smile lined with white horse teeth.

"Wh-what... What is that?!" Keroro hid behind Dororo, using him as a shield.

"ehehehehe..." the voice came from the mound, it's smile turning into a creepy smirk "why, it seems your missing a little... Something..." it laughed mockingly.

"sh-shut up!" Giroro yelled "who are you!?"

"my, my, we have a hot head here" the mound cackled at a fuming Giroro "didn't your mother teach you not to be rude to guests?"

"Ku... what do you want?" Kururu looked at him without flinching away.

"Oh, I'm here to pass on a massage~"

"a... Message?" Dororo tilted his head slightly.

"A certain someone was bored... So... So... VERY bored... He wanted to play a game... You see he was a big fan of children's stories, he admired the dragon who kidnapped the princess, he was amused with the princes attempts to save her...

Dororo and Giroro exchanged a glance "go on..."

"Hehe... So he thought: 'I want to be the dragon, the one who melts swords and armor with his breath, the one who steals the princesses and toys with the princes as they struggle to win~ ah yes, that would be very, very fun~"

Keroro and Tamama look confused, but Kururu, Dororo, and Giroro understood the newcomers words.

"_where are they?!_" Giroro snarled and clenched his fist. The mound laughed and gestured to the spot he was currently coming out of "this is a portal to a realm unknown to many, your little... 'princesses'... Are there, along with the dragon..." he chuckled.

"the choice is yours, be the heroes and jump in, or stand back and let the dragon steal more and more princesses until a prince finally takes a stand!"

With a uproar of laughter, the mound disappeared back into the dark spot, leaving the platoon silent with shock.

"th-this has to be a trap" Keroro finally sputtered.

"But the Hinatas are in there!" Tamama pointed at the spot.

"w-we can't go in there!" Keroro squeaked "We don't know what's down there!"

"Natsumi is in there!" Giroro yelled.

"So is Koyuki!" Dororo kneeled down by the spot.

"kukukuuuu... come to think of it, today was Aki Hinatas day off"

"yea..." Giroro caught on quickly "I can't believe I'm saying this, but without her you won't get your allowance"

Keroro gasped "then we HAVE to go in there!" he turned and kicked Dororo in the rear, making him yelp and fall forward and into the dark spot, his screech cut off as he vanished into the darkness.

Keroro grabbed Giroro and jumped in, dragging the weapons specialist with him.

"AARRGHH! Kero-"

he was cut off as well as the black dot swallowed him whole.

"S-Sarge!" Tamama screamed and leaped after him. Kururu stared at the dot, then turned to leave. Then turned back to the dot.

"...Kukukuuuu... This is gonna hurt~" he giggled and fell in.

The moment he went under, the dot vanished along with the black clouds above, letting the sun shine once more.


	6. You Afraid Of The Dark?

Keroro opened his eyes slowly, his ears ringing and his head aching. He groaned and sat up, then grabbed his shoulders and shivered "a-ah... B-b-brrrrrrrrrr!" He cried "jeez! S-so cold!"

He looked around, it was pitch black... He couldn't see anything. Keroro held his hand up to his face, he knew it was there, but he saw nothing. Not even the faintest outline.

he placed his hand on the ground beneath himself "wood?" He thought, it felt old and creaky, splinters stuck out here and there making it painful to search it any longer.

Keroro stood up, the ringing began to annoy him so he patted his ears roughly "agh! Stupid..." He muttered and rubbed his forehead.

"S...sarge?"

Keroro froze and looked around "h-huh? Who's there?"

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was in a long hallway that looked ancient, the walls were rotting and the floor had several holes in it. The air stank with an awful, putrid smell. Keroro kept on looking around "hello!?"

"Sarge!"

Keroro looked down the hallway, the voice was coming from the darkness...

suddenly a face burst through the darkness, moving so fast there was only a blur of white that stopped right in front of Keroro. He screamed and fell back, right into a hole in the floor. right as he started to fall, something grabbed him by the arms, catching him just in time so only his legs dangled down the hole.

Keroro grunted with effort as he struggled to get out, whatever was holding his arms began to pull him out, with a large push, Keroro kicked out at the edge of the hole, pushing himself out, and went flying foreword as whoever was helping him yanked with all the strength it possibly had.

Keroro crashed into his savior and lay there, panting and gasping for air. He looked down at whoever had saved him and gasped "T-Tamama!"

"S-Sarge!" Tamama replied, blushing madly for some reason.

Keroro got off the private "it's good to see your here! I thought you would chicken out!"

"A-anything for you Sargent! You know I would do anything for you!"

"Good private!" he patted his shoulder and helped him up "where's Giroro?"

"G-Giroro? I haven't seen him"

"Kururu?"

"nope... sorry..."

"Brilliant... Just brilliant..."

Keroro kept on looking around "ok! if their to lazy to find us, lets find them! and the Hinatas!" he pointed down the hallway "That way!" He started to take a step forward, but instead of touching wood, his foot went right through the hole Tamama had just pulled him out of.

Tamama gasped and Keroro screamed as he fell down the hole, plummeting about 7 feet before crashing into the floor below.

"S-Sarge!" Tamama looked down the hole.

"O-owwie..." Keroro cried.

"uuhhhnnnn..."

Keroro blinked and looked down "Oh! Giroro!"

Giroro lay underneath Keroro, face down on the floor, Keroro scrambled off him "hey Tamama! I found Giroro!"

"Really sarge? Wow how lucky!"

Giroro groaned and opened his eyes "ngh... What... What..."

"Hello Giroro! About time you showed up!" Keroro patted his head.

"argh... My... Back..." He coughed "agh..."

Tamama carefully jumped down "yay! Good work sarge!"

"ah, it was nothing" Keroro swallowed up Tamamas ass kissing whole.

Giroro sat up slowly "rah... idiot..." He got up slowly.

"Kuku... Oh how humorous..."

Everyone turned to see Kururu stepping out of the darkness, Dororo following him slowly "Keroro... So mean..." he whimpered, hugging his elbows.

"Ah! Kururu! And Dororo! Almost forgot about you!" Keroro playfully punched Dororo in the shoulder, making him stagger and fall "oh... Oops..."

"Where are we?" Giroro looked around "this place... it looks like a really old Keronian hospital..."

"It is" Dororo got up and looked around, suddenly snapping out of his trauma "look, the walls are covered with notices and newspaper clippings that mention the same Hospital... All of them date back to the Kaltic era (a Keronian time period before they had intergalactic travel) "this is ridiculously old!"

"why are we here? I thought that creepy thing said we were going to a realm unknown" Keroro said and looked around.

"I think we did..." Tamama was looking out the window "sarge... Look outside..."

Keroro blinked and went to stand next to Tamama. Outside was total blackness, it wasn't just night, there was no stars, no moon, not even a visible ground.

"kukukuuuuuu... That would explain why it's so dark in here"

"but why is there a hospital from over 200 years ago here?"

"and where is here?" Giroro tried to open the window "uuunnghhhhh! No good... Wont budge!"

"then shoot it Giroro!"

Giroro nodded and reached for his gun. He blinked and looked at his empty hand "my guns... all of my guns are gone! I dont even have any bombs!"

"All of my ninja equipment is gone as well!" Dororo cried "all I have left is my katana!"

"All my snacks are missing!" Tamama wined.

"Kukukuu... All of my inventions vanished... " Kururu looked around.

"I have nothing ether!" Keroro crossed his arms "man, this is the worst!"

Giroro looked into the darkness that their eyes had not yet adjusted to "where the hell are the Hinatas?"

"I cannot sense koyuki..." Dororo frowned "something's amiss..."

"of course something is amiss! This whole place is amiss! Just look how creepy amissy it is!" Tamama cried and waved his hands around.

"Calm down private!" Giroro barked "this is no place to be losing your head!"

"Lets just look around, perhaps we can find a door out of here" Dororo looked at the newspaper clippings on the wall, then froze up "wait... D...do you guys hear that?"

Everyone looked at him "hear wha-"

"Shh, listen" Giroro whispered.

as they all fell silent, something that sounded like crying echoed softly from the darkness. Dororo looked down the hallway "that could be one of our friends!" He whispered and started to walk towards it "w-wait! Dororo come back!" Giroro whispered urgently "we don't know what's-"

the faint crying suddenly turned to shrill scream, growing louder and louder by the second. Everyone flinched away from the awful sound.

"S-someone's in trouble!" Dororo gasped and charged into the black before anyone could stop him. Giroro cussed and ran after him. Keroro looked at Kururu and Tamama "uh... I'm totally going... what about you Tamama?" Tamama looked at him with wide eyes "uh... Sure... yea they really need us..." He sputtered. Kururu laughed and casually walked after the ninja and red demon. Keroro sighed and followed, Tamama right behind him.

Dororo was pushing his ear against an old door "it's coming from in here..." He said to Giroro "it sounds like someone's in pain" he said and started to pry open the door "Dororo wait!" Keroro cried. But Dororo was already looking beyond the now open door. He froze, then charged inside, the scream was cut off and was replaced with an even more shriller scream that held the hint of a males voice in it.

Everyone gasped and charged into the room, but no one saw a thing. The moment they all went in, something rammed into them, making them cry out and get thrown back against the wall. The door slammed shut, muffling the new continuos scream.

Keroro looked up and shrieked, a little Pekoponian girl was standing in front of them, but something was wrong, she was almost transparent, giving off a hazy blue glow that uneasily lighted the hallways. her expression was bleak, her eyelids drooping and a ragged wound could be seen on her chest that seemed to be dripping blood with the same texture and glow she had.

Tamama screamed when he saw her, Kururu and Giroro let out a yell that was slightly more manlier. The girl blinked slowly, and the blue glow she had suddenly turned red as fire and her tired face morphed into a look of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" She screamed, her voice booming so loudly it shook the halls. everyone screamed again and hugged one another, shaking violently. Only Kururu didn't seemed THAT frightened.

Tamama started crying into Keroros chest, and Keroro started crying with him. Upon seeing their tears the girl turned blue once more and sighed "your so stupid" she said slowly, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Giroro grabbed a loose board and pointed it at her "s-stay back!" He yelled "d-dont come any closer!"

"Relax... I won't hurt you... I'm just calling you stupid" she said, she sat down in front of them, she looked no more then eight.

"Wh-what are you?!"

"I'm a ghost"

everyone froze and looked at her "what?"

"You heard me... I'm the ghost of a girl... Who was murdered in this hospital..."

Giroro got up slowly "th-this is a Keronian hospital... How did a Pekoponian girl get killed in here?"

"I didn't die in the real world, back when this place was real and stood tall and proud. I died recently"

"you mean... Here? As in..._Here,_ here?"

"yes... In the place of no light"

Keroro gulped and looked at her "wait... Dororo! Dororos still in there!" He got up to run to the door, but the girl turned red once more, making him fall back down.

the girl turned blue again "you can't go in there..."

"W-why?!"

"For so long... I was being tortured in that room, another spirit, was so angry about dying. He killed me in life and continued to torture me in death with the spiritual energy he had..." she looked down "your stupid... stupid friend... He walked in on it... He got in between us, all of that pain went strait to him. He's stuck in my place, the least I could do was protect you guys... I got you out before he noticed you and drag torture you to..."

"th-that means... Dororos suffering right now!" Giroro looked at the door and tried to run past the ghost girl. She blazed red and pushed him against the wall, Keroro and Tamama jumped back and screamed. Giroro looked up at her, her dead eyes blazing with anger "I refuse to let anyone else suffer" She growled and released him.

"we can't just do nothing!" Tamama whimpered.

"your friends gone, he won't last much longer. He'll die of pure pain soon and be a ghost, just like me"

"is there ANYTHING we can do?!" Keroro cried "I can't take listening to his screams any more!"

She was about to start yelling at him, but she stopped. The red was replaced with blue again.

" maybe..." She scratched her transparent chin, her own fingers going through herself.

"if you can appease that spirit... He would calm down enough to let your friend go..."

"All right! Lets appease him!... Uh... How do we do that?"

"You have to find something that the spirit treasured in real life and present it to him"

"ok! Wheres his stuff?"

"On his body"

"uh... Right... Ok... Eh... ew... But where is it?"

the girl pointed at the door.

"Oh... Of course... It's the one place you won't let us go" Giroro snorted.

"I'm sorry... there's no other way... But I can't let you go it, so much as open that door and we all will suffer forever..."

Keroro rubbed his head "dammit... What can we do? Dororos going to die!"


	7. What Frightening Experiences

"Perhaps you can find something over here, but this part of the building isn't all that big"

The ghost girl was still talking, but Keroro stopped listening. The only way he could hear her was to uncover his ears, and that ment listening to Dororos crys of pain as background noise, and that he couldnt bare.

Only Kururu was really listening to the girl, his brow furrowed and his hand raised to his mouth as if to laugh, but he was silent and still as a statue.

Giroro stared through the ghost girl and at the door, his eyes angry and his muscles tensed up as if he was expecting it to open and reveal what everyone expected...

Another ghost...

"Kuku... Do you know the spirit personally?" Kururus voice broke the platoons silence.

"N...no... At least I can't remember... I remember dying but I can't remember who did it... I was in there with him for what felt like years but I was in to much pain to look at him."

Kururu frowned "you sure?"

"Y-yes..." she twiddled her ghosty fingers.

"What's your name?" Tamama suddenly asked.

She looked down "Amaria"

"You look so young..."

she nodded "Yes... I'm nine years old... Or I was... What year is it?"

"2014"

"then... Then I'm 58 years old..." She looked down the hallway.

Giroro stared at her "you came her that long ago?"

"yes I-"

she was cut off from Keroro jumping up "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled, holding his head in his hands "his screams... Their so loud! ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" He cried and ran away and down the halls.

Amaria gasped "no! Wait!"

Suddenly Keroros scream could be heard from the darkness, and he came running back, his face pale and tears steaming down his face. He collapsed in front of Amaria, crying and panting.

"Th-th-there's a th-thing!" He yelled and pointed down the hall "a-a-a... A-a..."

Giroro went to his side "What is it? What's down there?"

But Keroro had already passed out, still breathing hard even in a deep sleep.

"Tamama... Stay with Keroro... Kururu, come with me"

Kururu got up from where he sat and began to follow Giroro down the hallway that Keroro had just run out from.

Giroro looked at the walls "what's that sound?"

Kururu lifted his head up and frowned "kuku... You mean that weird buzzing?"

"Yea..."

"ku..." Kururu kept on walking, then stopped dead "kuuuuuu..." He said slowly, his voice getting lower and lower as he finished the extended laugh. Giroro blinked and went to stand beside the scientist "Kururu wha..." Girorloa stopped when he saw what had made Kururu freeze.

"Oh...oh my god..."

"kuku... I think we just found what Keroro was freaking out about..."

slumping against the wall was the corpse of a Keronian. its flesh was so rotten that its skin color was unable to be identified. the meat around its face was so decayed that the front of its scull could be seen.

its lower jaw was torn away and no where to be seen. It's ribcage seemed to have exploded outwards, explaining the dried blood, organs, and rib fragments that were stuck to the walls around it.

The deafening buzzing that was heard was millions of flys feasting away at the decaying mass, and millions of maggots littered the pool of blood and body.

Giroro covered his mouth and looked away "what... What could have done this?" He chocked out "g-god... It smells... Horrible..."

"Kukukuuu... It looks like something exploded in his chest... what a way to die..."

"does... Does that mean its real?"

"yea... This is real..."

Kururu turned around and started to walk away, Giroro gagged at the body one more time before following. When they got back to Tamama, Giroro pointed into the darkness "do NOT go down there!" He yelled.

Tamama flinched and nodded "o-ok..."

"Sorry... I knew that was down there..." Amaria looked down at Keroro, who was slowly awakening "I should have told you..."

"yea... You really should have!" Giroro snapped "is Dororo going to end up like that?!"

Amaria shook her head "all ghosts look like their bodies at the moment of death..."

"I ment a decayed and maggot infested lump of bloody meat!"

She flinched "oh... y-yes..."

"Oh fucking ale!" Giroro punched the wall.

"It's not my fault you were brought here! I'm trying to protect you... That's all I can do..."

"IF YOU REALLY CARED YOU WOULD SAVE DORORO!"

Amaria shrank away slightly, hurt clouding her ghostly eyes.

Kururu pushed roughly on Giroros shoulder, making him stagger. He spun around "wh-what the hell Kururu!"

"kukukuuu..." Kururu laughed and went to stand beside Amaria "I need you to open the door"

Amaria turned from hurt to angry, the red bursting out like a fire "I can't"

"I can appease him"

Tamama blinked "you can?"

"Kuku... Quite easily in fact"

"what? Then do it!" A now awake Keroro commanded groggily.

"I need the door to open"

"do you have something he treasured?"

"Kuku... Yes"

"wh-what? Where and when did you get it?" Giroro asked.

"That doesn't matter... I need to open the door..."

Amaria slowly turned blue again "your the smartest in this group... I can see it in your eyes"

"eh? But with his glasses on you can't see his eyes" Tamama pointed out.

"Ghosts see through everything..." Amaria whispered "I can see your confidence... But I can't find the source..."

"The source doesn't matter" Kururu pointed at the door "can't you hear it? The screams are getting quieter, he's growing weak... Open the damn door so I can save him"

Amaria sighed and nodded "Fine... If you fail I won't be able to save you again..."

Amaria looked at the door, and it suddenly burst open, the screams instantly became easy to hear.

Inside was a hazy black figure, crouched over something weakly withering around on the ground. the figure shifted and two red eyes glared at Kururu, who stood not flinching at the frightening sight. Everyone else however, was hiding behind Kururu, including Amaria.

The screams stopped and the withering thing stopped moving. The hazy thing suddenly charged at Kururu, an eerie high pitched roaring coming from it. Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Amaria screamed, but Kururu stayed still and silent until it was only a foot away, then he opened his mouth and said something so softly that it couldn't be heard. But the moment he said it, the hazy thing stopped dead in its tracks and made a weird whining noise.

"That's right kuku you heard me" he took a step forward and met his red gaze directly "you've heard it before, when you were alive, before you went blind with rage... Remember, remember what you did"

the thing squealed and backed away, the red eyes dimming.

"that's right, you should feel ashamed... Kukuku..." Kururu kept on advancing, forcing the thing back even farther "look at what you have become!"

The thing started screaming, shaking and flailing about. Amaria looked at it "what... What did you say to it?"

Kururu looked up at her "kukukuu... I said your name"

in that instant, the thing began to glow blue, the black started to fade away, revealing a Pekoponian boy, far smaller then Amaria. What looked like an iron pole was stuck through his chest.

Amaria covered her mouth and looked at him "j...jake?" She gasped, her eyes wide.

"Kuku... Apparently ghosts forget some things after they die... you both forgot each other... He killed you becuase he didn't reconise you..." Kururu looked at her "all you both needed was a good look..."

Amaria rushed over to Jake and looked at him hard "Jakey..." She whispered... The ghost boy looked up at her "big... sis?"

Keroro blinked "their... Siblings?"

"Kukuku... Yes... she seemed protective iof us... Like a big sister... It's in her nature to do so, even if she forgot she had a younger sibling"

Giroro ran past Kururu and the reunited ghosts. He stopped by the thing the previosly enraged ghost boy had been watching over

"D-Dororo!"


	8. A Frozen Hell

Keroro rushed over and looked down at his old childhood friend. He was shaking violently, eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming and going in long, raspy gasps.

Giroro crouched down next to him "Dororo... Can you hear me?"

Dororo opened one eye a tiny bit, his icey blue pupal was glazed over and seemed to be quivering.

"it's ok... It's over..." Giroro rubbed his shoulder gently. Dororo didn't make any noise, he just lay there.

Keroro looked over at the ghosts, they were passing their hands through each others shoulders, looking happy dispite their damaged appearances. Amaria looked at Kururu "th...thank you..." She whispered "now that me and my brother are together... the forever agony of our deaths wont seem so bad..." she and her brother faded away.

Tamama sniffed "th...that was... Beautiful..." He cried.

Keroro looked back at Dororo "come on Dororo, get up" he grabbed his sweaty hand and began pulling him up to his feet. Dororo let out a feeble screech and fell down, clearly still in pain.

"don't do that! He's in no condition to move!" Giroro snapped.

"a-ah... Sorry..."

Giroro held Dororos hand "relax, we'll wait until your feeling better..."

Kururu walked over to them "ku... We can't"

"what? Why?"

Becuase something in here killed a boy and that other dude we found, we can't risk staying in one place... Unless you rather get murdered, I suggest you start carrying him..."

"h-he has a point Giroro..." Tamama whimpered I don't feel safe in herrAHHHH!"

Keroro jumped "ah! Wh-what is it?!"

Tamama pointed at the corner with a shaking finger. Two skeletons wearing clothing identical to Jake and Amarias, One had a iron pipe stuck in its rib cage. Keroro squeaked and took a step back "a...ah... That's..."

"kukuu kukuu... This is where they died... Jake was killed here... And Amaria stayed with him... That was when his spirit grew mad"

Giroro closed his eyes "how awful..." He turned his attention back to Dororo and began trying to drape the ninja over his shoulders. Dororo cried out occasionally, but otherwise stayed quiet.

When Dororo was safely secured on Giroros back, with his chin resting on top of Giroros head, Giroro looked at another door, different from the one they came in from "lets go that way..." he said "gain some more ground..."

"Kuku... Fine with me" he opened the door and started to lead the way into unknown territory.

Giroro grunted and followed him "Tamama, stay behind me and make sure Dororo dosn't slip off!"

"h-hey! I don't wanna be in the back! The person in the back always dies first! Don't you watch any horror movies?!" Keroro squeaked.

"Coward..." Giroro growled and kept on walking.

Dororo whimpered as Giroro cut a corner to close, making his shoulder hit the wall.

Giroro looked back at him "shit, sorry" he said and went a bit slower. Kururu stopped and looked at the wall, his brow furrowed and he raised his hand to his mouth to laugh, but he stayed silent until Giroro and the others caught up.

"kukuku... This is defiantly not good..."

Giroro blinked and looked at the wall, he almost dropped Dororo from pure shock, but Tamama caught the ninja as he began to slide away from the gunsman.

"O-oh my god..."

nailed to the wall was a piece of paper, yellowed with age, and something written in what looked like dried blood was in it.

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE_"

the writing was sloppy, part of the "E" was extended. As if whatever was leaving the blood had slipped down.

Keroro gulped "eeehhhh... Yup... Not good..."

"Ku... I wasn't talking about the note dipshit"

Giroro looked at the hacker, then at the wall "then... What..."

"Look down"

Giroro looked down to see an air duct built into the base of the wall, blood surrounded it.

"Kukuku... Whoever was writing that got sucked into there right as they were about to finish..."

Giroro, Tamama and Keroro took a step back "O...oh god..."

Kururu crouched down and opened the duct. Blood began seeping out, along with the retching stench of rotting flesh.

Kururu looked inside, then stood up "Keronian... It looks like a child..."

"god... Not another kid..." Tamama whispered.

"th...theres more..." Keroro looked at the walls again "all of these notes... They're all written in blood..."

"Except this one... It's written in pencil..." Tamama pointed at one that was written neatly in small words.

"oh, lets have a lookie"

Kururu tore it off the wall and looked at it. Keroro looked over his shoulder and started reading it aloud.

" _I don't like it here... I just want to go home... My sisters dead... It's my fault, I couldn't save her... The spirits were so angry that they killed her. But she did nothing! she was Innocent! but they dragged her away and murdered her. She came back to me later... Her corpse started walking! it followed me around everywhere! She said when I die... I will feel the exact thing I felt at the moment of death for all eternity. Not just pain, but the emotion i felt as well... no matter how i try i wont stop feeling it. Heavens cut off, she said everyones stuck in here, it's hell. A cold, fireless hell. I'm going to die in hell..." _

"mnggh..."

Everyone jumped and looked at Dororo, his eyes were open now and he had managed to lift his head slightly. He looked confused and tired "we... We're in... Hell?" He coughed.

Giroro sat him down and took the note. He shoved it into Dororos hands "read that"

Tamama whimpered "what the note said... About... Dying..."

"Yea... come to think of it... Amaria said something about that... Eternal pain..." Giroro looked down.

"God no..." Keroro held his head.

"Look what you've done! You've brought us to hell!" Giroro yelled at Keroro.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"you should be!"

"Stop yelling at sarge!" Tamama cried.

Dororo suddenly let out a strained cry and threw the note away, it fluttered to the ground.

Giroro went to his side "relax Dororo... It's ok..."

"I...I was g-going to die! I WAS GOING TO DIE!" He screamed, "I was going to feel that pain forever!"

"Dororo, please, calm down..."

"uh... G...guys...?" Tamama whispered.

"I...I don't want to die!" Dororo cried "Dororo, you need to Relax!" Giroro snapped.

"Guys?"

"Kuku... He's gone loony" Kururu laughed.

"GUYS!" Tamama screamed.

Giroro looked over "WHAT?!"

He was pointing down the hall that they had just came from with a shaking finger. Standing about 30 feet away was a figure. Giroro stood up and backed away "K-Kururu... Isn't that..."

"kuku... the corpse we found earlier? Yup..." He started backing away as well.

"Wh-what?!" Keroro and Tamama yelled.

"The note talked about corpses walking! there are zombies in here to!" Giroro yelled "RUN!"

Everyone made a mad dash into the darkness as the corpse let out a strange noise and began following them. they soon met a dead end in the hallways "fuck!" Keroro looked back "it's coming!"

"Quick! Into the closet!" Giroro opened a closet door and pushed everyone inside and just closed the door as the corpse rounded the corner.

Everyone covered their mouths and closed there eyes. The corpse was knocking into the walls of the hallway, letting out moans of what sounded like pain. Keroro suddenly winced.

Tamama looked over to see a red dot on the sarges shoulder, and just a second later, felt something very tiny hit his own face. He lifted a trembling finger and rubbed it away to look at it. A red smear was left on his finger. He tapped giroros shoulder and showed him and Kururu his now red finger.

Keroro looked at it as well, then everyone at the same time looked up.

Right above them, caught in a net, was the corpse of a grown Pekoponian. his skin torn completely off and dripping blood. Tamama squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered loudly, Giroro tried to shush him but the corpse had already heard.

With a loud bang, the door flew open, and the corpse roared right in their faces, spraying blood onto them. They screamed and hugged one another.

suddenly there was a loud _snap_ and the corpse fell over, and stayed still.

Keroro looked up and gasped "Dororo!"


	9. Remember Me!

Dororo stood over the corpse, covered in blood and live maggots. Keroro jumped out over the corpse "y-you saved us...Ew..." He went to give him a hug but stopped himself when he realized that he was swarming with maggots "ah- ew ew!" He began brushing them off of the ninja "that's disgusting!"

Kururu looked at the corpse "kuku... You found his lower jaw..."

Giroro blinked and saw that the corpse now had its jaw back in place "is that why it stopped moving?"

"The thing must have been mad that he lost it, so he automatically blamed us..." Tamama said.

"Good work Dororo" Keroro raised his hand up for a high five.

But Dororo didn't move, he just stood there, his legs shaking violently. His eyes were staring at Keroro blankly.

"D...Dororo?"

"you... Forgot about me..."

Everyone froze, they HAD forgotten about the ninja, they had left him behind when he was still to weak to walk, his legs were still shaking, it must be talking so much of his energy to even stand.

"Even... The corpse didn't notice me..." He looked down "but... I could have died... I could have been killed..."

"Oh Dororo... God we're so sorr-"

"that note..." He cut off Giroro "it said whoever dies in here feels the same thing they felt for all of eternity... The same emotion... The same sight..."

He grabbed his katana and pulled out the blade. He stared at his own reflection on the metal.

"so..." He suddenly looked at Keroro and the others, his eyes wild with some sort of emotion that no one could read "If... If I'm the last thing you see... You wont forget me?"

"wh-what?" Keroro blinked.

"what the hell are you talking about?!" Giroro yelled.

"if... If I kill you... I won't ever be forgotten!" He suddenly screamed and raised his sword over his head. everyone screamed and jumped away "c-cut it out Dororo! This isn't funny!" Giroro yelled.

"Ha... Hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dororo laughed "I DON'T WANNA BE FORGOTTEN... I REFUSE TO BE FORGOTTEN! YOU'LL REMEMBER ME! I WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER MEEEEEE!" He screamed and started walking towards them, constantly laughing like a maniac.

everyone screamed and ran past him, away from the dead end and deeper into the hospital, Dororos laughter following them all the way.

"TRUE FRIENDS DON'T FORGET EACH OTHER! I'LL MAKE US TRUE FRIENDS! WE'LL BE SO HAPPY TOGETHER!" his voice echoed through the dark halls.

After running quite a ways, Keroro gasped and looked around "no... Giroro? Tamama? Kururu?" he looked around "wh...when did we get separated? I-I didn't even notice!"

"Kerrrroooorrrrrooooooooooooooooooo~"

Keroro flinched and looked behind him just in time to see something blue crash into him. He hit the ground with a thud and looked up to see Dororo hovering over him, one hand at his superiors throat and another holding the sword.

"Don't worry sergeant..." Dororo whispered to a gasping and squirming Keroro "This way, you won't forget me... We're going to be best friends... Forevvvveeeerrrrrrr..." He extended the word "forever" and gently placed the swords tip in between Keroros eyes.

Then he reared the blade back, Keroro gulped "please... Dororo... Don't..." He wheezed.

But Dororo only started laughing and suddenly started to bring the blade down.

but he barely even moved when someone shouted from down the hall "DORORO!"

Dororo stopped and looked up, Giroro was standing at the end of the hall, a door behind him "come on Dororo" he jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb "Do me first!"

"what?" Keroro and Dororo said together.

"Im the better friend, aren't I?" He growled "I deserve to be the first to be able to forever remember you!" Giroro held out his arms "kill me! Face to face! Lets go!"

"G- Giroro?! Are you crazy?!" Keroro gasped as Dororo slowly got off him "Thats right... You are my better friend..." he whispered and started walking over to them. But just as Dororo got close, Giroro grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him through the door he stood behind and into a different closet.

hid cry of shock was cut off as the door was slammed shut behind him.

Kururu and Tamama then came out of nowhere "did it work?"

"yea, he's trapped" Giroro said "now help me hold this door shut!"

"WAIT a second!" Keroro yelled, getting up "you mean to tell me I was BAIT?!"

"Kukukuuu... Yup"

"I almost died!"

"But you didn't"

"besides, he's a ninja! He's going to get out!"

"I think he lost all sense, if he could focus, then he could get out"

"He's also got a sword!"

"Not anymore"

keroro blinked, then realized that Giroro had Dororos Katana in his hands "wah... How?"

"I got it off him as I pushed him in"

"kukukuu..." Kururu laughed he can't get out, we're safe"

Dororo started pounding on the door from inside the closet "LET ME OUT GIRORO!"

"kukuuuuu~ ohhh he's mad~"

"sorry Dororo, but I can't" Giroro called back.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!"

"No, we didn't!"

Tamama snorted "what is this? A cheesy break up scene between a couple?"

"Could be... I think anything can happen in here" Keroro growled "like being bait for a psychopath!"

"Sorry sarge, but Giroro said it was the only way to survive this..." Tamama mumbled.

Keroro sighed and looked at the closet door "this place made even Dororo crack like an egg... Damn... Is there no end to it?"


	10. Lunch

"Nnnnghhhh... Ah... Where...?"

Dororo blinked and sat up, he felt like he had just taken a long nap, he rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. it was so dark, and... Cramped...

He was inside a wooden rectangle, and he barely had room to even stand up. He leaned on the wall and looked forward, there were hinges and blots on the wall in front of him "is that a door?" He thought and tried to push it open.

It creaked open ever so slightly, but it instantly slammed shut, and voices could be heard on the other side.

"you idiot! you need to keep on holding it! If you don't hes gonna get out!"

"I _was _holding it you jerk!"

"then why was it opening?!"

Dororo blinked and pounded on the door "G-Giroro? Is that you?"

The voices fell silent, making Dororo worry.

"K-Keroro? Tamama? Kururu?" he cried "let me out!"

just as he finished yelling, something wet hit his head. He stiffened then reached up to feel it, then pulled his hand down to see some sort of green slime coating his fingers. He shuddered and looked up.

The closet he was in was skinny, but seemed to be very, very tall. The ceiling very high above his head. And attached to the ceiling was a slimy green Nyororo. But something was very wrong with it. Unlike all other Nyororo, this one had many fangs... Bloodstained fangs.

Something was in its mouth behind all of those fangs, and it spit it out. Something white shot down and clonked the terrified ninja in the head. Dororo cried and fell against the wall. The thing landed at his feet, and Dororo yelled when he saw it was a baby Keronians scull.

The Nyororo stared at Dororo with red eyes and hissed, then began to glide down the wall towards him.

Dororo screamed and started pounding on the door again "l-let me out! Please! Somebody! Anybody!"

Dororo reached for his katana, thinking that he was going to have to fend off the bloodthirsty Nyororo himself, but to his horror, the blade part of his weapon was gone "no! god no! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!" He kept pounding on the door, screaming his lungs out and silently begging for someone to open the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and he began to fall, but not before the Nyororo clamped its tentacle lips around Dororos head, muffling his scream. thankfully, the fangs were farther back then Dororo had thought, but he was being swallowed quickly and the fangs were slowly getting closer to his face.

Dororo thrashed around, but nothing was fazing the killer Nyororo as it continued to stuff him into his mouth. suddenly, the Nyororo screeched and spat him out, along with a massive amount of green slime.

Dororo hit the ground with a dull thud, totally covered in slime. He whimpered and looked up, he could see something red wrestling with the Nyororo, but the slime was going into his eyes, making it hard to see. He let his head hit the ground with a thump and feinted.


	11. You Think I'm Crazy?

"Just die already!"

when the screams of their possibly insane comrade had persuaded Giroro and Keroro to open the door, a Nyororo with Dororo in its mouth had tumbled out. Right after, Giroro had grabbed Dororos sword and stabbed it in the stomach, making it vomit out the ninja who was thankfully unharmed besides being covered in Nyororo puke.

Giroro kept stabbing it, the Nyororo thrashed around, wailing as blood began squirting out the wounds Giroro left behind with the sharp katana.

Soon it flopped onto the ground, weezing and whining, but Giroro was not merciful in the slightest and drove the blade deep into the Nyororos brain.

Keroro and Tamama took a step back, their eyes wide and fearful. Giroro ripped the blade out and threw it onto the ground. It clattered against the wood floor and came to a rest at Kururus feet. The scientist picked it up and began walking towards the unconscious ninja.

Dororo whimpered and slowly came to. Kururu wiped the gunk out of his eyes "ku... good, your alive..."

"G-Giroro... You... killed it..." Keroro gasped

"of course I killed it!" Giroro yelled.

"b-but... Its a Nyororo... It was only going to suck the water out of him..."

"Oh yea? I think it was going to do more then that!" Giroro grabbed it's mouth and held it up, showing the many, many razor sharp teeth.

Tamama winced "o-oh..."

"kukuu... It looks like this Nyororo grew a taste for blood and flesh instead of water" Kururu frowned "that closet must have been its home..."

Dororo blinked groggily, then suddenly sat up quickly, tears rolling down his face "wh-why did you guys lock me in there?! I almost got eaten!"

Keroro winced "you tried to kill us!"

"Why would I kill you?! your my only friends! And some fucking friends you are!"

"ku... It appears he dosent remember..." Kururu looked up at Keroro.

Tamama gulped "what... what if he's faking?"

"I feinted after I put that zombies jaw back into place! How could I try and kill you if I was out cold?!" Dororo stood up, using Kururu as a support.

"look, for us you just started going on about some 'becoming best friends forever' and 'never being forgotten' crap, then you started waving your sword at us and laughing!" Keroro pointed at the closet "we trapped you in there so you wouldn't kill us!"

"No... No I blacked out! I..." He trailed off, holding his head "I'm sure of it... I... I couldn't have... Done that..."

Giroro took the katana away from Kururu "I'm holding onto this until I know for sure your not crazy anymore..." He frowned.

"No... I-I didn't do anything! _I'm not insane!" _Dororo practically screamed.

"kukuu, your acting crazy right now" Kururu pointed out "just keep screaming like a lunatic and your _bound _to get everyone's trust back" he said sarcastically.

"sh-shut up geek!" Dororo spat at the hacker.

Kururu went still, then simply let Dororo fall down. Dororo cried as he hit the floor.

"Oops" Kururu said flatly and turned away. the shadow that usually hung inbetween his eyes darker and larger then usual.

Keroro frowned and looked down at Dororo, he was now sobbing, still covered in green slime.

Dororo covered his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying his best to stop himself from crying but failing miserably.

Giroro glared at Kururu, But he didn't say anything. He just went over to Dororo and began to pull him to his feet "come one... We can't stay in one place for to long..." He gave Tamama the katana "hold onto that..." He said and looked at Keroro and Kururu "well? Lets go... Lead the was four eyes" He growled at Kururu.

Kururu returned the growl and began walking down a completely new hall. Kururu rarely got mad, but Dororo called him a geek... A _geek... _he knew the ninja was stressing out, and didn't mean it... But Kururu didn't care. he hated that insult...

Giroro had began to brush the goop off of Dororo as the walked, even though he had his suspicions about his friends mental state, the corporal was still mad at Kururu for being so mean to him.

Soon they got to another room, this one had two doors, both doors facing each other from opposite walls.

Kururu laughed "kuku... It looks like we're gonna have to split up"

That's when Giroro let Dororo stand on his own and spoke up "the hells your problem?"

"Mm?" Kururu looked at him.

"Split up?! Why the hell would we split up?! That's suicide!"

"Ku... like you know any better"

"I know about survival!" Giroro yelled

"oh yea? Prove it. Go through that door on the right! Survive for five minutes, then come back!"

"easy! But only if you do the same!" Giroro pointed to the door on the left.

"Are you kidding?!" Tamama cried "your turning this into a compitition?!"

"Kukukuuu! fine!"

The two suddenly started striding for the doors, and quick as lightning, they vanished through them, leaving the doors swinging open.

"no! Giroro! Kururu! Don-" Keroro stopped mid sentence, his eyes wide and mouth hanging ajar. He started teetering side to side slowly.

Suddenly, Dororo grabbed Tamama by the shoulders, making the private scream and raise the katana he was holding above his head in a reflex.

"F-follow Giroro! Now!"

Tamama blinked "h-h-huh?"

"Go! Now! After him!"

"What?! And leave sarge with _you?!"_

"look at him Tamama! _look at him!" _

Tamama looked at the sarge, he was now staring at the floor, his face blank and a tiny bit of drool dribbling down his chin.

"he looks brain dead! I don't believe I did those things you claim I did, but if it did happen... Then you would know what someone looks like when they crack under the pressure!"

Dororo stared at him so hard that Tamama could count the veins in his eyes "Keroro never listens to me, so I don't expect you to do the same... But for once in your life! TRUST ME!" he yelled and ran away, and into the door that Kururu had gone through.

Tamama looked after him "he...he's really crazy... He thinks my sarge has cracked! That's stupid! The sarge is the strongest person I know!"

"Hey... Tamama..."

Tamama looked at the sarge "can you believe that? Dororo actually thinks your crazy like him! What a joke... Sarge?"

Keroro was staring at Tamama with blank eyes, he was still drooling, but there was a large smile on his face "Its just the two of us... everyone ran away..." Keroro began reaching for the katana Tamama held. Tamama backed away slightly "sarge... what are you doing?"

"I've been... So curious... About... You..." He said slowly "how you would look... In red..."

Tamama blinked "huh?"

Keroro tried to grab the weapon again, and Tamama suddenly understood what he ment.

"EEKKK!" Tamama pulled the knife away from Keroros reach and ran through the door Giroro had gone through. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the frightened private alone with whatever lay ahead.


	12. Stop Treating Me Like An Animal!

Tamama stared at the halls in shock "wha... that... that cant be..." he sputtered.

The halls of the hospital seemed to have changed, but not just by size and color...

by _age _as well.

It looked like he was now in a compleatly different building, and it was defiantly not a hospital anymore. There was a notice on the wall, so to figure out where he was, Tamama went over to it.

"_notice all faculty and staff, feild day, along with the student government election, will take place on May 12, remind all students that its required to wear our school colors of black and green that day!"__  
_

"I-I'm in a school..." Tamama blinked "but this writings in Japanese, not Keronian... So, a Pekoponian school? Yea... What other species uses Japanese?"

Tamama gulped and tightened his grip on the handle of Dororo's katana as he started on his trek deeper into the dark school "G-Giroro?" He called out, hoping for the corporal to answer.

Nothing but silence met his words... But as Tamama went farther in, he could hear the sound of a voice. It wasn't Giroro though. more high pitched and girly like.

"Eheheheheeee..." Said the voice. Tamama bit his lip "I really don't like it when little girls laugh, it's always bad... Especially in here!" Tamama thought and looked around a corner.

Just a few feet away from Tamama was a female Keronian, she looked alive but one of her eyes was gone, a ragged, blood soaked hole was in it's place. But the blood seemed to have stopped running and was dried up, meaning it had somewhat healed. But it had to be painful.

Tamama shrank away from the gruesome sight. she was also holding a large chain and walking away from Tamama, dragging something behind her. Tamama strained to see it, but quickly ducked away, hand over mouth.

"I couldn't have just seen that... Theres no way...no..." He started shaking and looked back again to make sure.

Giroro was at the other end of the chain. laying down and letting himself be dragged across the dirty, bloodstained floor.

The chain had been attached to a spiked collar that was around his neck. it was as if the girl thought of him as a pet.

a very tiny bit of blood was trickling down from his mouth. He looked like he had gotten the crap kicked out of him, the girl was the one making the laughing that Tamama had heard earlier. it was obvious that she had been the one who had beat him up.

Tamama started sneaking over to Giroro. He started to cut the collar off with the katana but he was constantly moving due to the girl dragging him so it took longer then it should have been to get it off.

as soon as the leather band had been cut through, the chain stopped moving.

Tamama blinked and looked back at the girl, she had stopped and was looking back at him with her remaining eye, once laughing but now silent.

Tamama gripped the katanas handle tightly "th...this is my friend... I'm... Taking him with me..." He managed to say.

The girl looked at him, then the pupal in her remaining eye suddenly shrank, and she lunged forward. Grabbing Tamama by the neck and making him scream from fear. The Katana getting knocked out of his hands.

"Mine... Mine... Mine!" The girl snarled, blood oozing out of her eye and landing on Tamamas face "MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

Tamama couldn't breath, he struggled to get the katana back but it was out of his reach. His face started to turn blue from the lack of air.

Suddenly, something hit the katana and flung it back to Tamama. But when Tamama grabbed it, he accidentally grabbed the blade part. Tamama cried out when it cut him, but he didn't let go, he thrusted the handle part into the girls empty eye socket. She screamed, then fell over, the katana going with her.

Tamama gasped and held his throat, panting and weezing. He looked over at Giroro to see his hand laying where the katana had landed after it had been knocked out of the privates hand. He had been the one to push it forward.

Giroro looked at him, his eyes lidded with exhaustion. then he looked at the girl.

Tamama looked at her as well. She was laying on her stomach and wasn't moving. Tamama rolled her over and winced. When her face had hit the floor, the katana had still been in her eye.

when the other end that wasn't embedded in her empty eye socket had hit the floor, it was pushed farther into her head, and into the brain. Since she had been alive unlike everything else in this place, she was now dead for the moment.

Giroro carefully eased the katana out of her head and looked at Tamamas bleeding hand "its not a deep cut, but put pressure on it anyway, just in case"

Tamama nodded "Giroro... what happened?"

Giroro frowned "the moment I go down the dumb hall this bitch jumps out at me... She knocked me out with just a punch, and I wake up to see you getting strangled" he looked at Tamama "wheres Keroro?"

"S-Sarge?" Tamama started to tear up a bit.

"Tamama? Tamama what happened!?"

"sarge is crazy!" Tamama cried and held his face in his hands.

"wh-what?"

"Sarge... Hes insane! After Dororo ran off after Kururu he started acting weird! He was asking how good I would look in red and tried to grab the sword! I got away but i think hes still around!"

Giroro cussed and looked down "damn it... Not Keroro to..."

"I-I don't know what to do Giroro!"

"take it easy... Lets find Dororo and Kururu, then lets figure out what to do"

Tamama sniffed and nodded. Then started to get up.

Giroro got up to and started walking back to the door they came from, the bloody katana still in his hand. Tamama quickly followed, staying close to the corporal. Soon they got back to the hallway they had come out of, but something was wrong... Very wrong.

"Tamama?" Giroro gulped "where's the door?""


	13. You Scared? Me Too

**Yo waddup peeps? this story is fun to write but imma work on another story... And nope, not "Animals In Captivity" **

**it's gonna be a new story... so no more "The Void" for a while. But don't be sad, it's gonna come back soon! But sorry anyways! **

The wall that once had the door inserted into it was now blank. A single bloodstained note was pinned onto the wall where the door once was.

_"haha" _was all it said.

"The doors gone... We can't go back!" Tamama whimpered "we're stuck in this stupid school!"

"Hey, relax... We can find a way back to the hospital, we just gotta keep searching"

Tamama looked at him "I'm so scared Giroro... I-I want to get out of here!"

"Well whining about it isn't going to help!" Giroro grabbed him by the shoulder "be a solider and march through it!"

Tamama winced, then started crying.

"oh come on now!" Giroro growled "man up!"

Tamama sat against the wall and kept crying "I-I-I want to s-see Momaka and P-Paul again! I-I want to be with sarge! I-I... I WANNA GO HOOOOME!" He wailed.

Giroro sighed and sat down next to him "ok... Ok... I'm sorry I yelled at you..." He placed a hand on the privates knee "but if we sit here and do nothing, we wont be able to go anywhere... that includs leaving this zombie land"

Tamama looked at him, still crying "I'm... I'm so scared..." He sniffed.

Giroro closed his eyes and awkwardly hugged the private, making him jump "don't tell anyone... But... I am to..."

Tamama looked at him in surprise, then returned the hug, making it even more awkward.

"Hey... lets just take a break... get some rest... We're gonna need it..." Giroro said. Tamama nodded and closed his as well. The two sat there in the dark hallways, ghosts passed by as their eyes were closed. Each one pitying them greatly, for they could see the horror yet to come.


	14. Hungry Halls

Giroro grunted, opening his eyes slowly. He and Tamama had dozed off in their awkward, yet comforting embrace. But nothing had changed, the school was still a school, the door was still gone, but for some reason the air stank even worse then before.

Giroro gagged at the smell and looked at Tamama, he was awake, but barely. His head nodding up and down and his eyes lidded.

Giroro looked at his hands "military or not he's just a kid... In a place like this, a young mind like his can break quickly..." He thought "If Dororo and Keroro have already fallen victim to insanity... Then it's only a matter of time before Tamama lose it to..."

Giroro bit his lip "will I have the heart to leave him behind if he becomes a threat? What if I have to kill him? No... No he's just a kid! but what if I lose it to? Insanity may cripple my combat skills but he still won't have a change of surviving on his own!"

"G-Giroro?"

Giroro looked at Tamama, he was obviously awake now, but a hint of sleep still lingered in his eyes "Yeah?"

"We're gonna die in here... Aren't we?"

Giroro frowned "don't say things like that... There's gotta be an exit somewhere"

"if there was an exit, there wouldn't be as many bodies..." Tamama sighed "I dont know why... But I feel so calm about dying..."

Giroro blinked "huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm... I'm not scared anymore... Giroro, I feel kinda enlightened, ya know?" Tamama looked up at the ceiling "this place... I... I hear it..."

Giroro scooted away slightly "no... No he's lost it! Wait, maybe there's a chance I can snap him out of it!" He thought and shook Tamama "hey! Hey! Tamama are you still with me?!"

Tamama closed his eyes, a tiny smile on his face "it's got only one voice... That voice... Oh what a voice..."

"_Tamama!" _

Tamama opened his eyes a tiny bit and looked at Giroro, his smile getting slightly bigger.

Giroro jumped up and began backing away as Tamama slowly stood up and leaned against the wall "Giroro... cant you hear it?"

"Tamama! you need to snap out of it!"

"The sound of a hungry stomach..." Tamama giggled and pointed at the walls "it's so hungry Giroro, it just wants... To... Eat... You... Up..."

before Giroro could even react, the hallway started shaking. Giroro tried to stay upright, but he fell over as the shaking grew more violent "wh-what the- what's going on!?"

Tamama kept on giggling, falling over as well and landing beside Giroro. Giroro tried to get away from him, but the shaking grew so intense that he couldn't crawl away, much less get up and run.

it sounded like the halls were roaring, pieces of ceiling and floor were falling around the two Keronians, trapping them together.

"F-f-fuck!" Giroro stammered as he was bounced around, the ceiling crumbling above him and Tamama.

Giroro looked up, then at Tamama "that ceilings not gonna last long... If that falls it may kill Tamama!" He thought and looked at the private. Dispite the chaos around him, he was still giggling softly, the smile still on his face.

"But he's insane... even if I could save him, he might try to kill me!"

a chunk of ceiling fell, almost hitting Giroro. He rolled away from the debre, getting closer to the private.

"But what if he goes back to normal like Dororo did? Maybe it's temporary! But what if its not?"

More ceiling fell next to the corporal, he shielded himself from the bits of concrete that was flung at him from impact.

"Fuck... What do I do?! if I could somehow get away to safety and save myself, he's gonna die! if I could somehow get us both out, I might have to kill him myself!" _  
_

Giroro gasped and dodged another falling peice of ceiling.

"There's not enough time to do any of those things! I can't even stand while the grounds shaking so much!"

He looked up above Tamama to see the ceiling giving away above him, Tamama was still giggling, unaware of a possible death.

"o-oh fuck it!"

With all the strength he could muster, Giroro lunged at Tamama and landed right on top of him, holding the tadpole underneath him and hugging him tightly as the ceiling gave away compleatly and began to fall.


	15. Dislocations Suck

Tamama woke up in extreme pain. The very first thing he did was scream. The air was dusty, making it hard to breath and see. His right shoulder was radiating pain, sure he was sore all over, but nothing could compare to the agony he was feeling in that shoulder.

He was laying on his back, staring at a hole in the ceiling. Dizzy and in agony, Tamama weakly looked over to see a massive chunk of concrete resting on his shoulder. His arm and hand felt tingly, as if the blood flow from his shoulder down had been cut off.

Tamama tried to move, but just ended up screaming again, the pain was so horrible that it made him cry. He lifted his good arm and tried to push the concrete off, not only did it not work at all, it hurt even more. Tamama fell limp, breathing hard and going into shock.

Tamamas vision grew blurry, slowly slipping into unconsciousness again as a figure appeared in his line of vision. Tamama blinked slowly "G...G...G-Giroro?" He chocked out, the corners of his vision going white.

The figure lingered there for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the piece of concrete. It lifted it with ease and tossed it away, Tamama whimpered with relief as some of the pressure vanished, yet it still hurt.

Tamama gasped and wailed as the figure reached down and grabbed him by his feet and began to drag him out of the concrete that surrounded him. His shoulder scraping against the ground and sending constant pain through the privates body.

He kept screaming, but his vision grew more and more fuzzy. Soon he lost it all together and lost consciousness again.

He woke up sitting against the wall, his shoulder still hurting and the air a little less dusty.

"G-Giroro?" He weakly called out "Giroro... G-Giroro... H...help... Help... Me... Giroro..." He started crying, he had no energy to move, he was tired and hurt beyond belief.

Tamama looked at his shoulder, now that the concrete was gone he could see it was jutting out weirdly. Tamama coughed and raised his voice slightly "help... Me..."

He heard someone coughing beside him. He looked over to see a red keronian sitting a little ways away from him.

"G...Giro... ro..."

Giroro looked over at him, he was bleeding and bruised in a few areas, but it was nothing serious.

"T-Tamama... Thank god your ok..."

"he pulled me out..." Tamama thought. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut "ah... Giroro... i-it hurts..."

"Eh?" Giroro looked at his shoulder "oh shit... Fuck I didn't even notice!"

he scooted over and examined it. Tamama looked away, crying harder "I-I can't feel my arm!" He cried, clearly starting to panic "I-it hurts so much! help me!"

"calm down, it's dislocated alright? I can fix it, I've had experience with dislocations on the battlefield, you just need to relax"

Tamama cried out as Giroro placed a hand on it "Ah! Ow! Ow! G-get off!" Tamama screeched and pushed him away, clonking his shoulder into the wall and making him scream again.

"Tamama! Calm down!" He grabbed Tamamas good shoulder and kept him steady "look, I need to touch it it put it back into place, I also need to lean on it. It's going to hurt but I swear it will feel much better back in place then sticking out like this"

Tamama grabbed Giroros hand with his good arm "I-I'm scared!"

"it's going to be ok... Trust me" Giroro held the privates hand tightly "ok... I'm going to do it now..."

Tamama winced and whimpered as Giroro placed a hand on his shoulder "just squeeze my hand alright?"

Tamama nodded and practically crushed the hand he was holding. Giroro grunted from the discomfort but leaned his weight onto Tamamas shoulder.

Tamama started panting from the pain. Giroro looked at him "alright, on the count of three, I'm going to push... One... Two... _Three!" _

when he said three, Giroro pushed hard on Tamamas shoulder. Tamama cried out as there was a disturbing _pop_ as his shoulder slid back into place. The private gasped and went limp with relief as the pain completely vanished and the blood began rushing back into his arm.

Giroro let go of the privates hand "ok... Better?"

"God yes... I don't even feel it!"

"good..." Giroro looked at his shoulder "however... The muscle thats meant to hold that thing in place is now damaged... we need to wrap it so it doesn't pop back out... But there's nothing to wrap it with"

Tamama looked at Giroro, who was looking around the damaged halls. Giroro looked back at Tamama "I can't believe you did all of that with a dislocated shoulder..."

Tamama blinked "eh? Did what?"

"Dont be so modest about it, it must have been horrible, using both your hands to pull me out. I think you should deserve some credit"

Tamama froze "I-I didn't pull you out..."

Giroro blinked, then snorted "Yea right, Tamama I saw you. You were digging around in the wreckage of that earthquake, and when you came to me you lifted some concrete that had been pinning me down and dragged me out"

"No... No Giroro I didn't do any of that. I was pinned down to! but..." He gulped

"but... What?"

"It was you that got me out..." Tamama whispered

"ha... ok your making things up"

"no I'm serious! Giroro you saved me!"

"Did you _see_ me save you?"

"Did you see me save _you?__" _

Giroro blinked "it was a bit blurry"

"same for me"

"wait... If you didn't save me... And I didn't save you..." Giroro started

"W-Who saved us then?" Tamama finished.

they looked around, they were the only ones in the hallway.

"D-did a zombie save us?"

"Maybe..." Giroro frowned "ehh... Come to think of it, it reeks so bad in here"

"Ah... your right..." Tamama covered his nose and coughed "It smells like... Its coming from us..."

Giroro nodded and looked down "h-holy..."

Tamama blinked and looked down to see they both were covered in bloody handprints. Tamama whimpered and looked back up at Giroro "god... Giroro I'm getting freaked out..."

"Look, if something saved us... It had to have been good... Amaria was good, so could others"

"Yea... your right... But still it's disturbing"

"speaking of disturbing things... Do you... Remember what happened before the earthquake started?" Giroro looked at Tamama.

"eh? Yea I... Wait... Actually no... It's blurry... No I can't... did I get hit on the head or something?"

Giroro frowned "you started acting weird... Like Dororo when he was under... But not murderous..."

Tamama blinked, then snorted "Giroro, are you playing with me?"

"Look, I'm starting to think Dororo was right... Maybe he can't remember what he did. Maybe it's temporary, you seem fine to me now... That means Keroros gotta be ok too..."

"Y-You gotta be kidding me... Giroro I dont even remember..."

"Look, I believe you... And this may happen to me as well... So Tamama..." Giroro grew serious "if I start acting weirdly... In any way at all, if I try to hurt you, you run away. you kept running until you collapse from exhaustion. I don't want you to die in here... your far to young" Giroro sighed "and enternal pain... Not very comforting... Just... Try to survive, try to get back to the others"

Tamama nodded and looked down "i-I'll try..."

"Good... Now try to sleep, we'll keep moving in an our or so..."


	16. Blood And Maggots

Tamama trudged after Giroro, while they had been resting after the painful ordeal he had just gone through and he had fallen asleep. the moment he had woken up, Giroro had made him stand and start walking.

Tamamas arm hang limply at his side, Giroro had given him clear instructions not to move it at all until he could find some form of cloth to wrap around it and keep his shoulder secure.

Tamama cringed at every sound that could be heard. Thinking something dead was going to come out of nowhere and attack them.

Giroro stopped and looked back the way they came "I don't recognize anything... We must be somewhere new..."

Tamama gulped "wh-what do you think... we're going to find now?"

Giroro frowned "hopefully less bodies... And maybe someone who's alive and sain"

"And... Food..." Tamama mumbled "I'm hungry..."

"your hungry because all you do is eat" Giroro kept walking "if you ate just 3 meals a day with a tiny snack here and there like everyone else, your body wouldn't be used to constant food and be able to last a few hours without growling for more"

He looked back when Tamama lowered his head shamefully "but I get what your saying... theres nothing in here that's editable, If you count out all the rotting meat... But I don't suppose your fond of cannibalism"

"eh... N-no... Besides, we would get real sick from eating rotten meat... right?"

"yea... Just drop the entire idea. Dying of sickness is pretty painful, and like that note from before said, you feel it forever"

"c-can we change the subject?" Tamama whimpered.

Giroro blinked "yea... Sure..." he looked ahead "that earthquake must have been huge... Everything we've seen so far is damaged"

Tamama nodded "Giroro... Do you... Do you think we'll get out?"

Giroro stopped and looked down "no... No I really don't..."

Tamama shuddered with fear and leaned against the wall

"not many people in here can take that reality so well"

Giroro and Tamama froze at the voice that echoed from down the hall. They looked over to see a figure sitting over something, the sound of bubbling water could be heard.

Giroro frowned and went closer to it "are... Are you dead?"

The figure was wearing a dark grey cloak with a large hood over it's head. a six pointed star was sown into the back of the cloak with light blue string. it lifted the hood, reveling a greenish grey Keronian with black eyes "I am not dead" he stated "I am, like you, one of the living amongst these wretched halls"

Giroro and Tamama exchanged a glance. The Keronian chuckled "you can trust me, the mist of insanity has not yet clouded my mind, and I can see you are just as clear as me"

Tamama looked down to see a tiny propane fueled stove sitting in front of the Keronian, a pot sat on it, the bubbling was coming from it "sir... Is... Is that food?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes... But not the kind you would like" the Keronian gestured for them to come over.

Tamama and Giroro slowly went over, the stove was admitting heat and a tiny bit of light. A meaty smell was rising from the pot, Making Tamamas mouth water. Giroro and Tamama sat so they were facing the Keronian directly.

Tamama looked into the pot, and jumped away when he saw that the pot was full of boiling blood.

"Ahh!" he cried "y-your cooking blood?!"

"Wh-what?!" Giroro jumped away as well.

"Relax friends, it is not as gross as it seems... plus, it's not only blood" the Keronian pulled out a wooden spoon and began stirring the blood. maggots started floating to the top "stupid things, they always sink to the bottom and burn if I don't constantly stir"

Tamama gagged "y-you eat maggots?!"

"There's nothing else to eat in here, plus, they're a good source of protein. Their also very tasty when cooked just right"

"where did you get them?" Giroro frowned.

"I know what your thinking..." The Keronian pulled out a jar with tiny holes in the lid, inside was a massive amount of live maggots "I do not eat them when their full of rotten meat. I catch them and wait till the meat from the bodies as gone through their system, then I fed them with my own blood"

Tamama cringed "your own blood?"

"Yes... I found this schools science lab. They had clean syringes in there"

"Then... Then that blood in the pot is..." Giroro looked at the pot.

"Yes... It's mine. when they get cooked, they pop a bit, and whatever's inside leaks out"

Tamama shuddered "you eat... Your own blood? That's nasty!"

"It's survival my friend..." He sighed.

"Wait, how do you get the propane to fuel the stove?" Giroro eyed the canisters of propane that sat next to the Keronian.

"the science lab had all of the things I have here besides the blood and maggots" the Keronian pulled out three tiny plastic containers "please, I advise you eat"

"g-god no! I may be hungry but I ain't eating your blood!" Tamama held his good arm up in protest.

"Tamama" Giroro frowned "if we can't find anything else, this may be our only chance to get food"

Tamama gulped and looked at the blood filled pot "dont worry, it's sanitary" the Keronian said and began pouring the contents of the pot into the three containers.

Giroro sighed and took one as the Keronian handed it to him. Tamama hesitated before taking his own.

The Keronian blew into his container before taking a sip "my name is Wonono..." he said.

"My name is Giroro... This is Tamama..." Giroro said as he tried drinking his own share of the meal. He gagged a bit but managed to down a small mouthful.

"good names... good names..." Wonono took another sip "I'm very sorry you were brought into this place..."

"same to y-" Giroro was cut off by Tamamas gagging as he attempted to swallow some of his food.

"thank you for your pity, but pity won't be much use in here"

"good point..." Giroro looked down.

"have you two come alone? Or do you have friends who are now deceased?"

Tamama coughed and gagged as he swallowed some of the blood and maggots "eh... We used to be with three others... But..."

"one was being an idiot and ran off because we got mad at each other, and according to Tamama, another went after him while our leader went insane" Giroro finished "Tamama went after me to get away from him"

"ohhh... Not good... Not good..." Wonono groaned "you never leave an insane person alone..."

"huh? Why?"

"when someone goes insane in here, they snap out of it after a while with a very strange memory, they can remember what they did but at the time they couldn't process what they saw... Like a baby being born, when it comes out it knows no words, it cant describe colors, it can only think random noises when it has no clue what noises are..."

"b-but... But Giroro claims I went insane once! I don't remember anything of it though!"

"do you now?" Wonono asked.

"Yea I... Wait..." Tamama frowned and stared blankly at Wonono "wait... Theres... Something... I can't put my finger on it"

"sometimes it takes a while" Wonono looked at Giroro "but if someone goes under more then three times, their gone for good"

"good to know..." Giroro looked down the hall.

"Also..." Wononos voice got low "Never... _ever... _steal from a corpse..."

"huh? why?"

"Because, Spirits can get angered easily... I saw a dead little girl get stepped on by a living soul, he apologized and she forgave him, but he walked away with part of her intestine stuck to his foot! her spirit got up and killed him right there because of it!"

Wonono pointed at Tamama and Giroro "she then turned to me and demanded that I bring her intestine back to her body since she couldn't move it on her own! I did that and she calmed down and gave me this spoon as a thanks!" He waved the wooden spoon around.

"Never take something from a body! Not unless they tell you to! respect them and speak your thanks loud and clear for the wisdom they give! You can learn many things from the dead! Maybe you can live using the things they teach and give you until you can't move anymore from old age!"

"but remember, not all spirits are kind, some are evil! They crave bloodshed in hopes that someone else's suffering will ease their own!" Wonono had a wild look in his eyes, he was clearly getting hyped up from his speech "they burn red as blood, reflecting the raging anger they feel inside! Never trust a red sprit! Never!"

Giroro and Tamama exchanged a glance as Wonono sighed and calmed down.

"Another thing... This place can change... there was an earthquake just a while ago. Earthquakes symbolize when this place changes, when things are moved and when things are destroyed or created. Things can vanish and appear out of nowhere in a compleatly different spot!"

Wonono held up a bloody sword "this was at my feet when the earthquake had ended!"

Tamama gasped "h-hey! That's ours!"

"yea! That belonged to a friend!" Giroro looked at Wonono "we had it when the earthquake started... But I forgot all about it when we woke up in the debre!"

"If it belonged to a friend, then take it" Wonono let Giroro take the katana

"I had no idea that this place can be so... alive..." Tamama whispered.

"If you didn't know these things" Wonono frowned "that means you must have only just arrived"

"yea... A while ago... What time is it?"

"Ah..." Wonono lifted up a brass pocket watch with a six pointed star engraved into the surface "there is no time here... no matter what kind of time telling device you have, the numbers will always switch to zero, the hands continue to move but they just spin on and on, going way faster then they should"

Tamama took the watch and opened it, the hands were spinning like crazy, and the numbers had been replaced with zeros even though it looked impossible to do so.

"This is crazy..." Tamama gave the watch back to Wonono, then began to drink his meal again, getting used to the odd feeling of drinking blood.

"This is reality... The only thing to do now is... Live..." Wonono finished his blood and placed his container down on the floor in front of him.

Giroro closed his eyes "reminds me of the battlefield..."

"eh?" Wonono looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know... The battlefield... You look like the military type. What rank were you? or did you have a rank at all?" Giroro hitched a thumb at Tamama "we were trying to invade a stupid planet when we got pulled in... Where were you?"

Wonono had froze. His mouth hanging wide open. He suddenly grabbed the spoon and lashed out with it, knocking the blood out of Giroros hands. Giroro and Tamama yelped and jumped back.

"filth! Vermin!" Wonono screeched, his eyes ablaze with fury as he swung the spoon wildly around "leave! Get away!"

"Ok! Ok! We're going!" Giroro backed away "Tamama, lets get out of here!"

Tamama nodded and they both started running away into the darkness. Wonono kept on yelling after them

"die! Die in the void! Rot away until your bones are shown! Never return! NEVER!"


	17. You Really Shouldn't Go Alone

Giroro and Tamama stopped running after going through a door and closing it behind them. Tamama looked at Giroro, out of breath "wh-what was that?! Why did he suddenly start threatening us!?"

"I think he snapped..." Giroro rubbed his face "the poor guy must have been right on the verge of insanity right when we showed up"

Tamama looked at the door "I-I don't hear him yelling anymore..."

"h-he probably hurt his throat after yelling like that..." Giroro looked at Tamama "hm? Tamama... You still have that blood with you..."

Tamama looked down to see the plastic container full of steaming blood and maggots in his hands "I...I guess I was so freaked that I forgot I had it..."

"hey... Let me carry that..." Giroro took it from Tamama "your shaking so much you might spill it, this might be the only food we're gonna be able to find for a while"

"ah... Right..." Tamama hugged his shoulders "s-sorry..."

Giroro looked down the hall "we might as well keep going... Wonono might try to break down the door..."

Tamama gulped "yea..."

Giroro started to walk into the unknown territory with Tamama close behind him. Giroro kept Dororos katana out in front of him, while Tamama kept on looking behind them.

Giroro stopped as they approached another body. Tamama gulped "I-is that..."

"Yea..." Giroro narrowed his eyes "if even a Viper can die in here... Then we really have no chance..."

"Please stop saying that Giroro!" Tamama cried "I don't wanna die!"

Giroro looked back at the private "sorry..." he sighed.

Tamama gulped as Giroro started walking again, it felt like Giroro was slipping farther and farther away from him, talking about death like it was nothing special "no... No he can't go insane... Please no... not Giroro... I don't wanna die alone!"

Giroro and Tamama soon came to a door, a sign was nailed into the wall next to it.

_No food or drinks in the library_

_And remember to turn in all overdue books before June 1st _

Giroro blinked "hm... A library..." _  
_

"I-I have a bad feeling about this..." Tamama whimpered, eyeing several bloodstains on the wooden door.

"we need to explore..." Giroro said "here..." he gave Tamama the katana.

"Huh? Giroro? What are you..."

"stay here... I'll go on ahead"

"wh-what?! Giroro no-"

"if your so scared, then wait here where we know its safe. I'll go check it out and come back when I'm done"

"B-but it's dangerous!"

"I can survive..." Giroro mutteyes were lidded, as if he was tired.

"Giroro!"

Tamama shivered as Giroro opened and went through the door. It slammed shut behind him with a bang.

Tamama sat against the wall and clutched the katana tightly "Giroro... What's gotten into you?"


	18. Labyrinth In The Library

Giroro awoke in a large room, the walls lined with many books and notes. He looked around "Tamama?" He called out. Silence greeted his words "what the hell? Where am I? Where's Tamama?" He looked down "I...don't remember coming here..."

Giroro spun around to see a bloody door "is that the exit?" He grabbed the doorknob and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge "crap... Wait... Did I go insane, and did Tamama lock me in here?"

A wave of fear flooded through Giroro "that means I could have hurt him!"

"TAMAMA!" Giroro pounded on the door "Tamama! Can you hear me?!"

Giroros fear worsened as he could not hear the privates reply "no... God fucking no!"

Giroro looked behind him, there was blood everywhere. There was also a heavy feeling of dread, it made Giroro shudder violently.

He slowly pulled away from the door, despite the horrid feeling in the air, he was compelled to explore "No... no I need to find out what happened to Tamama... I... I... I need to go farther..." His train of thought made a sudden switch and he soon found himself walking deeper into the large room.

He stumbled through the many rows of shelves crammed full of books, almost in a trance as he made several rights and lefts, it was like he was in a labyrinth made of books. Yet somehow he went on without hesitation, going through it as if he had memorized it by heart.

Soon Giroro came to a halt at a dead end, there he stood, eyes blank and unblinking as he stared at the wall.

Suddenly, he jerked and took a step back, his eyes widened and he looked around "wha... What? How did I..."

he froze as there was a hissing sound behind him. He turned around to see something on the ground, it looked like a Keronian, but it was horribly rotten. All the skin torn away and the disgusting meat underneath was dripping blood. It had no legs, they seemed to have been torn off.

Giroro backed away, holding his nose as the smell of decaying meat became unbareable. the thing had two glowing red eyes and its teeth could be seen from the lack of skin. the hissing grew louder as it used its mangled arms to drag itself toward Giroro.

"n-no! Stay away!" Giroro grabbed and threw a book at it. It bounced off it's head and hit the ground with a dull thud. it snarled and started to go faster.

Giroro kept on tossing books at it, but it kept on coming, it suddenly sprinted forward with intense speed, making Giroro yell in shock as it collided with his chest. They both fell down and lay on the ground.

Giroro shoved the thing away, which had gone limp for some reason. He sat up, with wide eyes and tried to calm his heavy breathing as he looked at it.

He soon calmed down and smiled. Then he stood up and stepped over the legless zombie and started walking away.

He stopped as the zombie let out a feeble cry. Giroro turned back to see it feebly scratching at the ground.

he crouched down so he was face to face with it "hurts, dosent it?" He whispered softly "that means it worked..." He chuckled "man, this is pretty good... I feel great... I gotta hand it to you for being so careful"

the thing whimpered and reached a decaying hand out to Giroro, but he just slapped it away "I forgot what it's like to be able to walk..." Giroro smirked "in fact, I forgot what it was like to be in anything but agony"

He stood up "enjoy the library!" he cackled and started walking away "you'll be here for a while!"

The zombie wailed weakly after him as Giroro vanished around a corner, his laughter could be heard throughout the entire library as he left the thing behind.


	19. The Pain Of The Dead

Giroros vision was strange, he saw everything through a shade of red. His entire body was ablaze with pain, it hurt so much he wanted to scream, but he couldn't make much of a noise. He felt what seemed like a hole in his throat, the only things he could say were hisses or a wet gargling noise because of it.

Giroro looked at his hands, and whimpered as he saw that there was barely anything left of his arms, they were almost rotted to the bone.

But they didn't hurt, the only thing that hurt was his legs. He looked back and shrieked as he saw that he had no legs, nothing but two ugly stumps.

Giroro looked away "what the hell happened?" He thought and clawed at the ground, pulling himself forward a tiny bit "I look like that creature..."

He had been in to much shock when he first felt the pain to get a good look at whoever had spoke to him before. but now he remembered hearing his own voice and seeing a glimpse of his own eyes.

"No... No that can't be..." Giroro tried to crawl forward again "that couldn't have been me... I'm me! But..." Giroro felt his face with his rotted hands "this... This is not my body..."

Giroro tried to call out for help, but the only thing that came out of his rotten throat was a croak.

"Tamama... Please help me!" He tried to crawl forward again. He then froze "wait a minute... Tamama... He won't know that it's me... and I sure can't get tell him... But..."

He looked at his hands "but... If that thing is now walking around looking like me... And its as crazy as it sounds...Then..."

Giroro let out a shriek and started clawing at the ground frantically, trying to move fast "then Tamamas in danger!"

it took him forever to round the first corner "fuck... how did I get here!? I don't remember!" Giroro blindly went around the next corner.

It felt like hours before he hit a dead end "no! Shit!"

He struggled to turn around and went back the way he came, only to come to another dead end a few minuets later "no no no!"

Giroro squeezed his eyes shut "I won't be able to get out of here in time!"

he stiffed as he heard what sounded like a crunch. He looked to the side to see something huddled up against another dead end. It was a Keronian corpse searching through a pile of bones.

Giroro whimpered "is that a good corpse or a bad corpse?" He thought, panting from the pain.

The zombie looked over at him, its eyes glowing red. Giroro shrank away as it stood up "fuck!"

He tried to crawl away, but the zombie blocked his path and grabbed his mangled arms, his body was crawling with maggots.

Giroro shreiked as it started dragging him through the maze, making rights and lefts so fast that it made Giroro dizzy.

Soon he was released. He hit the ground with a thud and whimpered. The corpse walked away, dissapearing from sight.

Giroro looked up to see the door he had come in through "h-he brought me back... He helped me..." Giroro looked into the shadows "thank you..."

Giroro crawled up to the door, and to his horror, it was open slightly.

He peeked through the crack in the door, voices were mummering from the other side.

"Relax Tamama... It's me..."

"How do I know your not crazy?!"

"If I was crazy, how would I have the sense to return to you to make sure you were safe?"

"you would never go in the alone!"

"I did that to make you feel at ease"

"you scared the shit out of me!"

Giroro looked in and saw Tamama backing towards the door he was looking through, the katana in his hand. Giroro shuddered as he saw a red keronian facing him from afar "That's my body!" Giroro looked up at Tamama, he was shaking and using his good arm to point the Katana at the other Giroro.

"Tamama..." Giroro heard his own voice come from his own body "it's ok... Give me the katana..."

"No! No don't give it to him!" Giroro thought desperately.

"Stop asking me that!" Tamama cried.

"I need that to protect us" Giroros body spoke gently

"no, he wants to hurt you! Run away Tamama!" Giroro mentally screamed.

"Remember the earthquake that happened before we came here?" Giroros body said.

Giroro froze "how could he have know...?"

Tamama blinked "huh?"

"The earthquake that happened before the house vanished?"

Giroros eyes widened "what?! how does he know about that?"

"If I was crazy, I wouldn't be able to recal something like that now would I?" Giroros body walked closer to Tamama "it's really me Tamama... Just give me the katana and we can go on"

Tamama looked at the sword before handing it over with a shaky hand.

"NO!"

Giroro screeched just as Giroros body was about to grab it. Giroro burst through the door, making Tamama jump and scream. He whipped the katana out of the imposters reach and pointed it at Giroro.

Giroros body frowned as he saw the thing "Tamama, get away, I need the katana to kill it"

Giroro hissed and tried speaking, but it was very hard.

"gha... Bah... Ma... Ba... Da..." He gurgled and crawled forward. Tamama jumped away to the side and squealed.

"Gha... bah... Ma... Ba... da!" He repeated.

He kept on crawling, right at the fake Giroro.

"GHA BAH MA BA DA!"

The fake smirked, his eyes cold and full of evil.

Giroro blinked, wondering why he was smiling, but before he could figure it out, there was a dull _thunk _and his chin was forced onto the ground.

He squeaked and tried to get up, something had gone through his head and got stuck in the floorboards underneath.

"The katana! Tamama must have stabbed me! But I don't feel it..."

He kept pushing himself up until he tore himself free. The Katana now very bloody and the handle still stuck in his jaw.

He grabbed it and tore it out, then looked back at Tamama who was shaking violently.

"I'm scaring him..." He thought "oh Tamama..."

He turned to face him "Ah... Mah... Mah..."

Tamama blinked "h-huh?"

"Ah... Mah... Mah..." He croaked and reached a rotten hand out to the private "ah... Ma... Mah... ha...lp.. Mah..."

Tamama backed away "a-ah..."

"Ha...pl... Mah..." Giroro repeated, he could see a puddle of blood forming under his throat since the hole in his neck had started bleeding.

"Tamama! Get away!"

the imposter grabbed Tamama and yanked him away, making his cry out.

Giroro growled "don't be so rough with him!" He thought and got ready to charge at him.

Suddenly they both froze, looking at the door with wide eyes. Giroro blinked and looked back to see the corpse that had helped him before standing there, it's red eyes glowing fiercely.

the imposter backed away "no way... That can't be..."

The corpse stared at the fake, it's jaws open as if about to say something. Suddenly a deep voice came from it.

"Killed from the loss of blood, left to crawl on the ground, in constant agony that can drive one to bloodlust..." It growled.

Giroros body back away again as it started advancing "after 100 years, the energy had built up enough to rip a soul from its body and take its place, giving the pain to a live soul while the dead roam free of pain..."

Tamama blinked "wh-what are you talking about?"

"A boy with a kind soul met the suffering dead, promising to trade places to ease their agony for a short while. But as the switch was made, the dead was killed once again in the living body, making it unable to return to the boy..."

the corpse walked right up to the imposter "the boy grew angry, thinking the dead had tricked him and left forever. Over a hundred years he waited to claim a new body... and he did..."

it looked at Giroro "yet this inoccent spirit that he traded places with endured the pain and was strong... and I was pitiful... For once, good was done under my influence..."

Tamama backed away from them and looked at Giroro, who looked up at him hopefully.

"And this body does not hurt as much as one would think..." He looked at a large shard of wood that was stuck in his body "but... I do not deserve it"

he looked back at the imposter "give him his body back, and I will give you yours and feel the pain for you. That is my punishment for not returning"

the imposter stared at him, shaking slightly. He then looked at Giroro and began walking towards him with shaky legs. Suddenly, Giroros vision went black and the sense of intense relife crashed down on him like a massive wave.


	20. Back To Life

"G-Giroro! _Giroro!"_

Tamama shook Giroro roughly, panic and worry clouding his eyes. He had rushed to the corporals side after he had collapsed and fallen limp as a doll, his eyes lidded and showing a hazy black pupal that seemed to reflect lifelessness.

Suddenly he jerked and energy flowed back into his eyes. He yelled and grabbed Tamamas shoulders, panting hard. Tamama winced as Giroro grasped his bad shoulder, but he ingored the dull ache and focused on Giroro.

Giroro released Tamamas bad shoulder and clutched his chest, his now lively eyes tiny and full of some sort of emotion that Tamama could not describe. The red Keronian closed his eyes and let his head fall on the rotten wood floor with a thud.

"J-Jesus..." He finnaly sputtered in between gasps "I-I... I can't... I can't..." He trailed off, whispering under his breath. Tamama stared at him "could it be true? Could he have really been in a dead body? Does that mean he was actually dead for a while?"

Giroro reopened his eyes and slowly sat up, looking at Tamama with a weird look "I... I'm sorry... I... I..."

"I-is it really you?" Tamama suddenly blurted out "are you... Back?"

Giroro flinched before nodding "y-yea... Dont worry..."

Tamama looked down "th-that's what... He said..."

Giroro winced, then looked away. He blinked and looked behind Tamama to see the two corpses sitting against the wall, snuggled together in a comforting embrace. They were still and their lifeless eyes glowed red no more.

Tamama looked over to see them as well "I dont think I can keep going..." He whimpered and looked down "all this death and anger... I can't take it..."

"I-I... I can't let you give up..." Giroro grabbed Tamamas good arm, making the private turn his attention back to him "your to young to die... I... wont let it happen..."

Tamama closed his eyes "b-but..."

"listen... We are going to get out of here... We are going to go home... And we are going to live... and there's no way I'm breaking that promise... Got it?"

Tamama looked at Giroro, he looked determined as ever and seemed to have already gotten over the shock of having to take the place of an angered spirit.

Tamama sighed "g-got it..."

Ok then... Lets keep going..." he stood up slowly, his legs shaky "K-keep the katana..." He leaned against the wall "j-just give me a second..."

Tamama stood back and watched as Giroro took a few deep breaths and struggled to stop his legs from shaking so much. It was obvious that he was still recovering from the sudden change of pain to relief and that his little motivational speech had taken a lot of effort.

Tamama looked at him with worry as he wavered and almost fell. Giroro looked at Tamama after he regained his balance "o-oh don't look at me like that... I'm not a crippl-"

he was cut off as he tried to take a step forward and fell down with a yell. Tamama gasped and went to help him, but he held his hand up "n-no! No I got it..." He sputtered and struggled to stand.

Tamama looked around and saw a skeleton with a metal pole in its boney fingers. Tamama went to grab it, but stopped as Wononos words echoed in his mind.

"Never... _ever... _steal from a corpse"

Tamama looked at the skeleton again "could a rusty old pole really be something to kill over?" he whispered and looked back at Giroro, who was still struggling "we need to get moving... But Giroro needs something to help him stay upright, and the walls are covered in splinters... The pole would be a perfect walking stick"

He looked back at the skeleton "uh... excuse me..." He said as bit louder.

Giroro looked at him "wh-who are you talking to..." He saw the skeleton "No... No Tamama that's not safe, we don't-"

There was a sudden burst of red light that soon formed into the shape of a Pekoponian male that toward over Tamama, his face scrunched up in anger. Tamama squeaked and fell back, Giroro stumbled over and grabbed Tamama, trying to pull him away, yet he was still weak so he made little progress.

He looked up at the angry spirit "w-we're sorry! We'll leave!" Giroro stammered and managed to haul a frightened Tamama to his feet without falling himself.

Tamama and Giroro hurried away, Giroro obviously slowing them down but Tamama refused to leave him behind.

They soon stopped after going through a few halls and doors. Giroro was panting from the effort their escape had been. They collapsed against the wall, out of breath "I-I'm sorry..." Tamama sputtered. "I-I had no idea..."

"J-just don't randomly talk to spirits..." Giroro rubbed his face "y-you just have to a assume that everyone in here is angry..."

He slid down the wall and onto the floor, Tamama did so as well and looked away from the panting corporal "I almost just killed us..." Tamamas eyes grew wide "we would be dead if that spirit had gone on the offense..."

"rrrrng..."

Tamama blinked and looked over at Giroro, who was making an affort to stand. He collapsed back down and groaned "f-fuck..."

"M-maybe we should just wait for a while?" Tamama squeaked "maybe it will wear off..."

"Maybe..." he rubbed his eyes "I'm so tired... I could sleep for a..."

Tamama flinched as Giroro fell silent in the middle of his sentance, then relaxed as he saw that the coporal had just fallen asleep.

He scooted over and pressed his cheek against Giroros shoulder, slowly falling into a deep sleep as well.

soon, both of them were snoring softly, the halls around them echoing pure dread and fear into their sleepy heads.


	21. Spiders Den

Giroro raced through the halls of the school building, his ragged breathing coming and going quickly and his eyes wide.

"Tamama!" He yelled "where are you?!"

He looked back over his shoulder, even though he was alone, he felt like he was being chased, followed by an unholy being of some sort that he desperately needed to get away from. But at the same time, he was sure that Tamama was in danger as well.

"TAMAMA!" He screeched, rounding a corner and barging through a door that blocked his way.

He skidded to a halt and stared with a horrified look at what lay before him. Tamama was standing in front of him, but he wasn't really standing. He was a whole foot off the ground, the only reason it looked like he was standing was because a massive metal pole had been stuffed down his throat and through his rear, keeping him upright and off the ground.

Giroro backed away, blood was oozing out of the privates eyes, throat, and where the pole exited. Giroro let out a cry of horror and fear and turned to run, only to come face to face with the smiling black mound that had first shown them the portal.

"One by one you will die, no one in here lives for long, what makes you different?"

Giroro wailed and turned around again to see Tamama was off the pole and standing right in front of him, his eyes dead and full of anger.

"You let me die... It hurts so much... I hate you..."

Giroro collapsed as blood oozed lazily out from in between the dead privates teeth and onto the corporals face. It suddenly started gushing out wildly, and Giroro screamed as it began to flood the room, rising higher and higher, threatening to drown the red demon.

It suddenly felt like the gravity of the room had increased, forcing him onto the ground and letting the blood cover his shaking body with ease. Giroro squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, and slowly, a burning sensation grew in his lungs, growing more and more unbearable by the second.

Soon he couldn't help but open his mouth to scream, but only blood entered his mouth and down his throat, it seemed to have a mind of its own and began filling up Giroros lungs, making him thrash around wildly.

He opened his eyes out of panic, and immediately expected to see nothing but red and feel the sting of liquid touching his eye, but all he saw was a blank wall and a rotting wooden floor.

The moment his eyes had opened, the pain and blood in his lungs had vanished, making him gasp and start breathing hard. he looked at himself, no blood, just a few bruises that he had gotten a whle back.

Giroro closed his eyes and groaned, then looked to the side to see Tamama laying beside him. He looked at his rear to see that there was no ragged, bloody hole and saw that the tadpole was asleep.

Giroro rubbed his head "just a dream... just a terrible, terrible, dream..."

He started to stand, his legs still shaky, but he was able to stay upright without wavering.

He sighed and knelt down and shook Tamamas good shoulder "hey... Get up..."

Tamama whimpered and opened a eye "wh-wha...?"

"We need to get moving, come on, on your feet"

he hauled the sleepy Tamama to his feet and looked down the hall "lets get going... Cover more ground..."

Tamama rubbed his eyes "ngh... cant I just sleep some more?"

Giroro winced as he recalled his nightmare "no... No just start walking..."

"please?" Tamama whined "my feet still hurt"

"no"

Giroro pulled the private along as he went deeper into the darkness "I feel like I'm losing it..." Giroro thought and bit his lip "but I can't... Tamama needs me... Everyone else needs me..."

Tamama rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth to complain, but just let out a tiny squeak and pulled back on Giroros arm as a reaction of some sort.

Giroro was jerked out of his thoughts and quickly looked back at the tadpole to see him looking at the wall. Slumped against it was the oddly fresh body of a young Pekoponian boy with fuzzy blonde hair.

Giroro gulped as he saw something golden imbedded in his chest with blood still oozing out around it. It looked like he had only died a few seconds ago.

"How did we get so close to it without noticing it?" Giroro frowned as he realized that he was only a foot away "man, I must have been really deep in thought-"

the young boy suddenly lunged out and grasped Giroro roughly, making both he and Tamama scream. Tamama jumped away and held the katana out and pointed it as the boy, who was now staring at Giroro with a haunting look.

"The... Eyes..." the boy sputtered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the side, freeing Giroro and letting him jump back.

Giroro grabbed Tamama and pulled him away and deeper into the hall "wh-what was that?" Tamama cried as they hurried along.

"I don't know, but that boy was defiantly alive" Giroro looked at Tamama "his hands were warm and his eyes had some life in them, At least until he fell over"

"b-but what did he mean? what about eyes?!"

"I don't know, its possible that he was crazy and just rambling"

Giroro and Tamama halted as they found themselves at a dead end with a door in it. Giroro looked back at Tamama, then grabbed the knob and pushed it open.

Both of their jaws fell open with shock at what they saw. The entire room was covered with what looked like spider webs, they were on the walls, the ceiling, even the floor.

Tamama clung to Giroro and whimpered "wh-what is this?"

"Uh... Spider Man's room?" Giroro took the katana and poked the webs, it wasn't as sticky as one would think, it was probably easy to run on.

Giroro started to walk deeper in "I don't see any spiders..."

"this is pretty old over here... All dry and stuff" Tamama pointed at a massive crusty patch of web on the wall "this has been here for a long time... Giroro, I really don't like thi-"

he suddenly stopped, making Giroro looked at him "what? What is..." He looked at what the privates horrified gaze was fixed on. He took a step back and grabbed the privates hand.

Sitting literally right next to them was a massive spider, it's legs twitching softly and its back to them.

"How the fuck did I miss THAT?!" Giroro thought and pulled Tamama away "that thing is huge! Oh my fucking god!"

Giroro and Tamama shrank away as the spider shifted around, then began to stand. It's front legs out in a offensive stance.

it suddenly turned to face them, and they both sucked in a breath as they saw its face. Where eight eyes should have been, there were eight bloody holes. A ugly screeching noise came out of it and it suddenly charged at them.

Giroro pulled Tamama out of the way and looked at the door to see it was closed and sealed shut with web "when did that happen?!"

Tamama screamed and ran away as it charged at them again. Giroro ran away as well, the spider now in between the two.

The spider went after Tamama, who screamed and ran away, Giroro hurtled the katana at it, but it just bounced off it's hairy backside.

The spider screeched and charged at Giroro, when he dodged, it went up the wall and onto the ceiling, then it dropped onto Tamama.

He screamed and clawed at the web covered ground as the spider pinned him down with a massive hairy leg.

"NO!" Giroro ran at it and jumped into its back, making it hiss and rear back, freeing Tamama. But as the Private ran away, there was the sound of metal on flesh and a cry of pain, followed by a thud. _  
_

Giroro looked at Tamama on the ground, holding his foot and crying. Right next to him sat what looked like a metal box, and judging by the scuff marks in the web, it seemed that the tadpole had tripped over it.

the spider suddenly shook Giroro off and scurried over to the downed Tamama, Giroro hit the wall and cried out with pain, then looked up to see the spider towering over his friend.

"N-NO!" He screamed and ran at the spider with arms outstretched and yelling like a mad man.


	22. The Box

Tamama looked up at the giant spider, it's fangs were oozing green venom as it prepared to strike. Giroros yell sounded in the distance, and Tamama looked over to see him running at him, his arms outstretched and his eyes wild.

Tamama looked back at the spider, just a second away from delivering a poisonis bite with fangs that could demosish a anvil.

Tamama, in panic, grabbed the metal box he had tripped on and hurtled it at the spider right as it came down onto him. It landed perfectly in between its fangs, and it let our a surprised shreik and scuttled backwards and away from Tamama.

Giroro reached Tamama seconds after and hauled him away quickly. After getting to the door, Giroro attempted to rip the web off the door.

Tamama watched as the spider spit out the box, but instead of it going after them again, it stood still, it's front legs stroking the box gently.

"W-wait..." Tamama grabbed Giroros arm "l-look..."

Giroro stopped tearing and looked at the spider "wh-what is it doing?"

the massive spider let out a soft hiss and kept stroking it with its front legs. Tamama slowly started to walk over to it, but Giroro hauled him back "what are you doing?!" he whispered and went back to tearing.

"b-but..." Tamama looked at the box "something not right... I..."

he stopped as he noticed the spider brushing away some of the web on the box, revealing golden paint.

he started walking over to get a better look at is as Giroro was focusing on the door. by the time the red Keronian noticed he was gone, Tamama was standing behind the box, directly in front of the spider.

"n-no!" he ran over "are you CRAZY?!"

he was about to drag him away, when he saw the box. it was covered in golden paint, and the edges seemed to be made of pure gold itself.

"wh-whoa..." he muttered "whats something so expensive looking doing in here?"

Tamama shuffled around so he could see the side that the spider was facing "Th-theres a golden lock on it..." he looked at Giroro "I... I think the spiders trying to open it..."

"oh stop it!" Giroro dragged him back over to the door "it's just confused! we need to get out of here before it comes back to its senses!"

Tamama looked at him "but..."

"but nothing!"

Tamama frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide. he grabbed and tore at the web covering the door along with Giroro. The moment it swung open he ran through it "hey! dont run off on your own!" Giroro followed him.

Tamama skidded to a halt by the now dead boy they had passed earlier "i-its gone..."

"what? whats gone?" Giroro said as he came to a stop beside him.

"Th-the golden thing that was in his chest! its gone! it had the same patterns on it as the box!"

"you think someone stabbed this kid with a key?"

"the same person who owned that box!"

"why does this matter? its not like there's treasure or something in that stupid box!"

Tamama looked at him "that spider wanted to get in that box, maybe it couldn't and that's why its mad!"

"mad? spiders kill for food!"

"that spider was dead!" Tamama snapped "its spirits angry! something in that box belongs to it! remember what Wonono said?! spirits get angry when their things get stolen or lost!"

"what could a spider possibly value?!"

Tamama looked at the boy, then back at Giroro "what did he say?"

"huh?"

"the boy, before he died, he said something... something about..."

"eyes..." Giroro finished "so what?"

Tamama took a step back "G-Giroro..." he whispered "did you get a good look at the spiders head?"

"no... why?"

"the spider... it had no eyes"

They both fell silent, Giroro looked at the door "you think its eyes are in that box?"

"that has to be it... its blind, I bet it lost track of it because it couldn't see and it was mad that it lost it"

"but that's okay! we can go now! it got it back so its fine!"

"but its going to soon realize that it cant open it! meaning its going to get mad again!"

"then what?!"

Tamama frowned, then started to walk away "Then im going to find that key"


End file.
